Invitationals
by igaveupthreeseasonsago
Summary: When Blaine Anderson shows up to spy on the McKinley High Invitationals, he falls in love. When Kurt Hummel shows up to spy on the Dalton Academy Invitationals, he falls in love. Will they ever meet? -actually a good one. read it please :
1. Chapter 1

**HI! ok so this idea came to me while I was on the bus to school – typical. that's where I usually get my ideas. ok, anyway- lets get on with it**  
><strong>1. I do NOT own anything in this story (glee, any characters or songs)<strong>

****2. KLAINE HAS NEVER MET BEFORE ****  
>enjoy.<p>

Blaine Anderson woke up on Thursday morning with a huge headache. Last night, the Warblers had gotten a little crazy during a game of Truth or Dare and Blaine was pretty sure that Trent had hit him in the head with a shovel. Feeling the back of his head, a large bump had formed and figured his memory was true. Blaine fell back onto his pillow and sighed. He didn't have to be at class until 11, and his roommate Thad had already bolted at about 6 am to run – the usual routine. Blaine turned his head to the clock and saw 10:30 flashing across the small digital screen.  
>"SHIT" he huffed under his breath as he threw off his comforter and bolted into the bathroom. He had a half hour to shower and be ready for the day – and be at his Physics class on the other side of campus. Challenge Accepted.<p>

He hopped in and out of the shower to wake up, ditched the usual overdose of hair gel needed to tame his wild curls, threw on his jacket and ran out the door. He made it to his class with 3 minutes to spare.  
>As he hurriedly scrambled to find a seat, he found his two best friends smirking at him and laughing under their breath.<p>

"Nice hair wild child" Wes Montgomery jeered condescendingly.

"Hey, I like it – he should keep it that way more often!" He smiled at David Thompson, his always reliable wingman-thankful that someone was on his side this morning.  
>"Oversleep?" he questioned.<br>"Yup. I got up a half hour ago…surprised I made it on time" Blaine answered back, unpacking his textbooks as the teacher strode through the door.

After class, Blaine stalked out of the classroom making his way towards the cafeteria. Suddenly, he felt that he was not alone and looked to see that he was being ambushed – a Wes and David on each side.

"You're coming with us tonight right?" Wes asked  
>Blaine was confused.<br>"Coming where with who?"  
>"I told you last week! One of our competitors for sectionals is holding an open Invitational tonight? David and I are going to scope out the talent? You said you would come? <em>Any<em> of this ringing the _slightest _of bells?"

Oh yeah, Wes had said something about that last week, but Blaine had just said yes to shut him up – he wasn't actually comfortable with going to spy on another club, but he had nothing better to do.

"Oh – right that. Yeah…what time is it?" Blaine asked trying to cover himself up.

"7:30 in Lima. That's a good 2 hours away. I know you have no other classes today, so I figure we can leave at about 4:30 and go get some dinner out there. Dress cool, no uniform – it'll give us away. Anyone asks who we are, we're Rachel's cousins."

"And who on earth is Rachel?" Blaine asked, clearly amused.

"the girl who posted about it on the Ohio Regional Show Choir Blog" Wes replied matter-of-factly.

Blaine and David couldn't hold back their laughs "DUDE you're such a nerd! But yeah ok I'll be ready by 4…but seriously whats so special about these guys?"

This time, David was quick to respond, "Because my dear Blainers-there are girls there. There are no girls here. Therefore, we are going to see the pretty girls sing"

Blaine laughed, "but why exactly am _I_ going?"

Wes responded "Because man, it's a show choir- there oughta be one gay guy in there somewhere!"

Blaine could only stifle a laugh, because he kinda hoped it was true. As much as he would deny it to the others, he always felt pretty lonely when some of the Warblers would have their girlfriends come to events and performances to cheer them on. Blaine wanted that, he wanted that more than he would care to admit

Blaine finished his lunch and went back to his dorm. He wanted to look good, just in case Wes and David were right and there was a decent looking guy in this club. Even though they probably wouldn't come in contact with the performers, he didn't want to look like a slob.

He chose a olive green polo over dark wash jeans and Puma sneakers. He looked just about as low-key casual that he figured Lima would have. He chose to play it safe just in case there was any drama or violence – he didn't want to stir the pot.

He met Wes and David in the car lot and they all entered Wes' Escalade, ready for the 2 hour drive to Lima.

* * *

><p>The three boys arrived in Lima at 6:45 and got dinner at an Italian place called Breadstix. The place was packed – and the boys figured it was the only decent place to eat out in Lima. As they finished dinner, they drove to McKinley and entered the school, searching for the auditorium.<p>

They stood in front of a door labeled "The April Rhodes Civic Pavillion" and stood with the growing crowd of what looked like relatives and the occasional group of students.

Wes and David were looking around observantly and were suddenly met with 3 girls who seemed to be in a rush. The girls looked at them and smiled sweetly.  
>Wes and David were in heaven.<br>There were 2 blonds and a Latina with dark hair who looked Blaine up and down before winking and linking pinkies with the blond next to her. The girls were dressed in red and white cheerleading outfits and Wes was drooling. Before they got an opportunity to speak, a tall boy with coiffed chestnut hair was bolting past them.

"GUYS STOP FLIRTING WE'RE LATE LETS GO", he screamed as he ran down the hall.  
>The girls pouted and the Latina shouted out<br>"Ay Hummel, don't get your lace panties in a bunch we're coming".  
>They began walking down the hall when one of the blondes with warm brown eyes shouted,<br>"You guys are really hot!" and the three girls giggled and ran away faster.

As they turned away, Wes and David stared after them, mouths open and hormones raging. As they turned around, they saw that Blaine had his eyes squinted in the way of the girls, a quizzical look over his face.

"You see Blaine, this place isn't bad at all! Even you're looking at them. Holy crap they were hot" Wes said enthusiastically.

Blaine was thinking about the guy who had ran past, his voice was so melodic even when he was running, and his hair – from the back – was so perfect. Too bad he hadn't even seen his face, or knew his name. He knew Hummel had to be his last name. _Something Hummel._ The thought quickly faded and he walked into the theatre

They sat in their seats and Blaine talked to Wes and David about those girls and figured they were in the club. After what seemed like hours of useless chitchat, the lights dimmed.

A blonde boy with a giant mouth came to the front of the stage with a microphone in hand. Blaine's gaydar went off and figured this was the only gay guy in the club – and he wasn't even Blaine's type. _Oh well, maybe next time_, Blaine accepted in his head, although disappointed.

The boy began to introduce the club and explained how all members of the club would be performing a solo or duet to show the individual strengths of the group. He also explained how all of the songs performed would be by a singer of the opposite gender: boys singing songs usually performed by girls, and vice versa.

Blaine was actually anticipating the performances and figured he would let himself enjoy it.

First out on stage was a small girl in a black dress. The stage was completely empty except for a piano and herself. She sang a haunting version of "Stars" from Les Miserables, and Blaine was in awe of the small girl's talent. Wes and David obviously had no idea what the song was, but they both seemed equally amazed by the girl.

A couple of performances passed after that, including a small Asian girl singing a song Blaine had never heard before, a tall Asian boy who had to be one of the greatest dancers Blaine had ever seen in his life dancing with one of the blondes from outside-an amazing dancer herself, and a boy with a Mohawk rapping with a kid in a wheelchair. Though all of these performances were thoroughly entertaining, Blaine was waiting for something to blow him away like the little girl had at the start of the show.

A curvy dark-skinned waltzed onstage and sang "Ordinary People" by John Legend, and blew the rafters off the place. Blaine and the boys gave her a standing ovation, along with the rest of the theatre. She smiled a cheeky grin and walked offstage, only to be replaced with the other blonde and the Latina from outside. Wes and David shot up in their seats, being extremely attentive. Blaine could only laugh, I mean, they were pretty, but he had never seen them act so much like dogs!

The girls rocked out along with the Mohawk boy and another tall boy on drums to Maroon 5's "Harder to Breathe", and lets just say that Wes and David were finding it hard to breathe, speak and think rationally. Even Blaine would admit that it _was_ pretty sexy.

Then there was blonde boy again, talking talking talking and Blaine was getting tired. This had been going on for about an hour and a half, so he figured it would be over soon. Suddenly, a tall figure in sinfully skinny jeans was walking onto stage. Blaine shot up and could feel Wes and David smirking at him, but he couldn't see them. He couldn't really see anything but this guy in front of him.

He had the same coiffed chestnut hair and Blaine automatically recognized him as the guy from the hallway. Now that he could see his face, Blaine couldn't look away and found himself even more enraptured than before. His eyes were a shocking shade of blue that Blaine could see even from the somewhat far away seat that he had. He had a small bit of curves on his hips and his arms seemed extremely muscular in the short sleeved button down shirt he had on. The shirt was covered by a silver vest; and the outfit was finished off with some shiny black boots. Blaine audibly gulped- this guy was too into fashion to be straight and that melodic voice was not like anything he'd ever heard before. Then he started singing.

He sat on a small stool in front of a mic stand as one of the band members got an acoustic guitar and sat behind him. As he started singing, Blaine's mouth fell open in awe. This guy was a countertenor. He had never _actually_ heard a countertenor live and was amazed at the pure effortlessness of it. As he began to sing, Blaine could feel the pure longing in his voice and it made him want to cry.

_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?  
>Wheres the street wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?<br>Isnt there a white night upon a shining steed?  
>Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need<em>

_I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero til the end of the night<br>he's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
>I need a hero<br>I'm holding out for a hero til the morning light  
>He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life<em>

_Some are after midnight, in my wildest fantasies  
>Some are just beyond my reach, someone's reaching back at me<br>racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
>isn't there a superman to sweep me off my feet?<em>

_I'll meet a hero  
>and we'll dance until the morning light<br>dreaming he'll lead me  
>held tight, tonight's the night<br>I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero til the morning light<br>He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life.  
>Maybe tonight….<em>

The way that the boy's voice sounded as he effortlessly hit the high and low notes, so raw with emotion, made Blaine the first to stand up and give the boy an ovation. Wes and David stood as well, large smiles on their faces.

Blaine couldn't focus on the small amount of performance left, all he could think about was that amazing boy onstage and how he wanted to be his hero.

After the performance, the boys waited for the performers to come out and talk, but after 20 minutes, Wes and David grew impatient and wanted to leave. Blaine was disappointed because he _really_ wanted to meet that guy, but obliged and spent the 2 hour drive home thinking about this amazing boy.

Little did Blaine know that mere seconds after they walked out the door, Kurt Hummel would be wandering around the building trying to find his dad, Santana and Quinn in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's song is "Holding Out For a Hero" by Ella Mae Bowen from the new 'Footloose' movie<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**OHMIGOD I was so overwhelmed by the response to this story and I'm so happy you guys are liking it! I figure that I'll hopefully be posting a chapter every night because I already have up to chapter 5 written! I have BIG plans for this story so everyone stay tuned, keep reading, share with friends and most of all ENJOY! AND KEEP REVIEWING!  
>and thanks again for all the positive feedback and support. It really keeps me going.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel walked off that stage feeling like a champion. He had just sung out every emotion he'd been holding inside about so lonely, and he honestly hoped that someday soon he would meet his hero. He noticed one person, that wasn't his dad, was the first to stand up and give him an ovation, which meant a lot. He always liked putting as much emotion into his performances as possible.<p>

After the performance, he was escorting Quinn and Santana back into the hall to find the boys they had been flirting with – and who they hadn't stopped talking about all night. Though Kurt was kinda irritated, he couldn't help but be happy for his girls. Maybe they wouldn't screw this one up. When they found him again with pouts and reports that they had left, Kurt walked them into the car park and drove them all to Breadstix.

"Boo, there was another guy with them and he was adorable! He didn't seem interested in us at all, so maybe he's gay! That shirt was extremely tight…" Kurt laughed at Santana's ego – but it was true, if a guy wasn't attracted in the slightest to the girl, he was probably gay – or not in the sane mind. Still, Kurt couldn't help but think what if.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Kurt was happy to walk into glee club after a long morning of being constantly scared for his safety. Karofsky's shoves were getting more violent and ill-timed on Kurt's part – usually ending up with Kurt's face into the handle of a locker, leaving an ugly bruise to his porcelain skin.<p>

He waltzed in to see Rachel mid-rant over going to see another club's open Invitational.  
>"Guys, I think that going to scope out the talent at Dalton would be a great way to see what we need to improve on to beat them! Whos with me? Come on girls…its an all boys school! Boys Everywhere! Single boys! Santana….?"<p>

Santana whispered with Brit and Quinn before obliging. Mercedes agreed as well, and so I figured why not? So he raised his hand and Rachel squealed.

That night they were all meeting at Rachel's house and we all looked hot. Santana, Brit and Quinn were in skin tight dresses that left _nothing_ to the imagination; Rachel was dressed in something that she obviously did NOT pick out because she looked really nice, and Mercedes looked fabulous – Kurt styled her.

Kurt was dressed in strategically tight skinny jeans, a vneck tshirt and a red cardigan over it. Santana had picked it out and Kurt hastily obliged after many protests. But he had to admit, if there were any gay guys at Dalton, Kurt would find them staring at him. Santana had even spiked his hair up in what she called "the sexy bedroom hair". Kurt smirked at his reflection and left with the girls for Dalton.

* * *

><p>All Kurt knew by arriving at Dalton was that they were NOT in Lima anymore. This place was gorgeous. Beauuuuutiful and huge and Kurt thought he was dreaming. The girls were drooling over the uniform clad boys the second they walked in, and the boys were doing no different. The girls were suddenly surrounded by boys of all heights and nationalities, all wanting a piece of these gorgeous girls. Even Kurt got a phone number and a wink from a tall boy with bleach blonde hair. He blushed and stuck the number in his phone before grabbing the girls.<p>

The group walked into the already filled auditorium, which was like- 10 times bigger than theirs, and found an empty row to the side of the theatre. The lights dimmed moments later and the curtain rose. Kurt could see the girls skimming through the group to see which boy would be their target, when he felt Santana nudging his arm.  
>"OHMIGOD KURT LOOK! IT'S THE GUYS FROM INVITATIONALS! THE HOT ONES!" Kurt could only laugh as the girls all ogled at the uniform-clad boys in front of them. Kurt was looking on the stage and recognized the blonde boy from outside and the two boys from Invitationals. Kurt was looking onstage and saw a short boy with gelled-down dark hair and a few escaping curls. Kurt gulped audibly. This guy was <em>stunning<em> and Kurt could feel his gorgeous golden eyes piercing him through the crowd. He was definitely not the usual guy that Kurt would look at but Kurt felt an attraction to this guy that he had never felt for anyone before, let alone Finn or Sam. That's what scared Kurt the most, he figured that this guy was too dapper and macho to be straight – Kurt's usual opinion about most good looking boys, so he knew this would only end in heartbreak if he got too mentally attached. He slumped back into his seat and was ready to just watch the performance, before the boy walked to the front of the stage. _Shit._

Bright Eyes, Kurt had now named him, walked in front of the large group and suddenly the boys began to create instruments with their voices. Kurt was in shock. They were an a capella show choir. Bright eyes began to sing and Kurt's eyes widened in shock. His voice was so pure but still rich and gorgeous. Mercedes felt Kurt tense up and stifled a laugh. Kurt was enamored. big time.

_Woke up around a half past ten, cant believe that im late again  
>put down about a quart of caffeine to start my pulse and then<br>Grabbed my jeans off the floor and I hit the door, just the same old same_

_It goes to show you never know when everything's about to change._

_Just another day that started out like any other  
>Just another boy who took my breath away<br>Then he turned around, he took me down and  
>Just another day that I had the best day of my life<em>

_I guess it goes to show, you never really know when everything's about to change_

_Just another day that started out like any other  
>just another boy who took my breath away<br>They he turned around, he took me down and  
>Just another day that I had the best day of my life<em>

the music faded for a moment, leaving just the boy's amazing voice. His eyes were closed, as if he was imagining singing the song to someone, and Kurt felt a tug at his stomach because he SO wanted to be that guy.

After Bright Eyes' solo, the two guys that Santana and Quinn had noticed came up to sing "Hear You Me" by Jimmy Eat World. With the flawless backup, it sounded extremely moving and Kurt hoped they wouldn't perform that at Sectionals, or New Directions was toast.

After the show the group was walking the hallway. Quinn and Santana were committed to waiting for the boys and getting their numbers, so Kurt was simply watching the two girls as they twirled about looking for them.

When they were finally spotted, Santana and Quinn all but ran over to them before being held back by Kurt. Through the restraints of Kurt's arms they thrashed and tried to escape before Santana screamed "HEY HOT GUYS" and immediately received their attention.

Kurt let them go and brushed off his outfit, looking down at his feet. Kurt looked up to notice the two boys from Invitationals he recognized as well as the gorgeous soloist from onstage. Kurt immediately felt butterflies in his stomach when looking at this guy. His eyes were even more stunning up close.

One thing about Kurt Hummel was that he was an expert mouth-reader. A conversation could be going on outside a doorway and Kurt could know the full extent of the topic and the conversation, so it was extremely easy to see when the boys in front of him began talking across the crowd of people.  
>The dark skinned boy mouthed "those are the girls from McKinley, and Ohmigoodness Blainey look" with a mocking expression on his face.<p>

Kurts heart sank, he definitely had a thing for Quinn, she was looking especially gorgeous tonight. Just look, he thought, he can't stop staring at her!  
><em>Nice pickings Hummel.<em>

Before Kurt could think anything else, Rachel shrieked "we've been caught, they know who we are let's get the hell outta here NOW" before pulling them all out of the hallway, Quinn and Santana waving goodbye with a wink quickly and running out.

Kurt decided it was best to forget about this guy, but wait- he had changed all of the words in his solo to _boy_ instead of girl...that had to mean something. UGH Kurt's head hurt as he walked back to their car and got in.

As they drove away, Kurt could faintly see the three boys looking frantically around the car park yelling something, but Mercedes had blasted the radio too high to hear anything, so off they went.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine got off the stage feeling an emotional weight lifted. He had found a song that was literally a step by step of that amazing day that he visited McKinley, and it was his exact feelings-that was the best day of his life. He just wished somehow that the boy from New Directions had been there to hear it, to hear how he really felt. Blaine met up with Wes and David and walked into the hallway to meet up with some of the others and get congratulated by some other students.

They walked into the hall and Wes and David stopped in their tracks. Blaine tried to locate their target of vision when suddenly he heard "HEY HOT GUYS" from the opposite side of the foyer. He whipped his head around to see none other than the Latina and the blonde from McKinley High. This time though, Blaine noticed they were joined by the uber talented small girl and the dark skinned girl with the powerhouse voice. He continued looking down the line and froze. He felt his heart flip when he saw a tall boy with familiar brown hair looking at his feet. His hair was styled differently than Blaine remembered but _ohmiGOD_ it looked so sexy. His outfit was completely different than what he had worn onstage, but it still looked fabulous. Those jeans again, Blaine could spend all day staring at those jeans. His t-shirt showed off his long neck and the cardigan showed the contours of his arms and made Blaine's throat run dry. When the boy looked up at them, Blaine was frozen still by the ice blue eyes that he noticed were even more breathtaking up close.

David mumbled something to him and punched him in the side, but Blaine couldn't hear anything. All he wanted to do was go over and talk to him-just find out the name that went along with the flawless boy. Blaine was jerked out of his daze when the other boy's face dropped and looked over at one of the blondes. Suddenly, the group was being pulled quickly out of the hall and the girls flirtingly winked goodbye before running out the door.

It took the boys about a minute to realize what had just happened. Then they were taking off down the hall, constantly being stopped by hugs or congratulations and attempts at conversation. When they finally reached the door, they shoved it open and ran frantically out into the car park, hoping that maybe the group would just be outside the doors.

"HELLO! WHERE ARE YOUU! WHERED YOU GO!" They were all screaming and flailing like idiots that Blaine hoped that the boy would never actually see him acting like this.  
>"WHATS YOUR NAME?" Blaine screamed out desperately into the lot, hoping that a miracle would happen and he would be heard. No such luck, as the only reply that they got were weird stares and "Trent!" from behind him.<br>"SHUTUP TRENT" Blaine screamed angrily before walking inside with the others.

Blaine spent the rest of the night with Wes and David watching movies before retiring to his room for the night. Thad was already asleep, so he quietly slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a ratty t-shirt before climbing into bed with his laptop and a pair of headphones. He always listened to acoustic singer-songwriters when he was depressed, and tonight was no exception. As John Mayer flooded his ears, he decided he would do a nice little Google search. He typed in **Hummel McKinley High New Directions 2011** and was given a couple of related links. One in particular stuck out at him.

**Hummel leads McKinley Titans to 1****st**** Win in Years**

Blaine's faced scrunched in confusion, because, the boy he had seen singing did not look _anything_ like a football player of any variation. He figured the boy must have a brother, so he passed over it and saw something much more convincing.

**Hummel leads McKinley Cheerios to National Cheerleading Championship**

Blaine felt his face grow hot as he clicked the link and was directed to a Youtube video of a group of cheerleaders in red and white uniforms dancing to what sounded like the beginning of a Celine Dion song. Blaine looked down at the time on the video – 15 minutes. _WHAT CHEER ROUTINE LASTS 15 MINUTES?_ but all rational thought was gone when he saw the gorgeous boy strutting in front of the girls and began to sing with the melodic voice that Blaine had been dying to hear again. There was something different about it though, _ohmiGOD_ _he's singing in FRENCH._ The video was over much earlier than Blaine would have liked and quickly scrolled down to see that there were no comments on the page, so he quickly typed out the only word he could establish.

**keepcalmwarbleon: wow. **

He sent in the comment and his eyes averted to the side of the screen and saw a small window of what looked like 3 people in black outfits. The title of the video read **Kurt Hummel Single Ladies**.

_Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel. _HE FINALLY KNEW HIS NAME! Blaine couldn't stop the toothy grin spreading from ear to ear as he anxiously clicked the video and was met with an image of what looked like the same boy, only 2 years younger. He looked HOT and Blaine could feel his face growing hot and it only got worse as the video progressed. He felt his jaw slack as the boy onscreen went into a fit of gyrating hips and shoulders and Blaine felt he needed to stop watching before he got worse, but still couldn't take his eyes from the screen. Again he decided to comment to post on the video, but this comment was really a lot less civilized.

**keepcalmwarbleon: holy crap. woooow. **

Blaine couldn't think straight, and he decided that 2 am really wasn't the time to be making first moves, so he decided to watch one more video before going to bed. He looked over to the trusty side bar and saw a video reading **Kurt Hummel I Wanna Hold Your Hand**. Always a fan of the Beatles, Blaine clicked the video to see a more recent version of the boy, only he looked so depressed. His eyes were tear stained and puffy. Blaine would have done anything the make the boy feel better. When he started singing, Blaine remembered exactly why he had fallen so head over heels in love with this guy. His voice was like an angel and Blaine was in awe. As he flowed effortlessly through the song with a gut-wrenching sense of raw emotion, Blaine remembered when he had first heard Kurt sing. It was a religious experience, like an angel had come down and Blaine had been so close, but this boy probably had no idea he existed. As he struggled the grasp his hopelessness in the situation, he decided it was time to turn off the video, _at least I can be with him when I sleep_, he thought to himself. So he typed out one last comment and shut the laptop. As his eyes slowly drifted closed, he couldn't help but think of what could happen if _Kurt. _had an idea of who he was, and how much he meant to Blaine.

Kurt Hummel was exhausted. He and the girls had gone back to Mercedes' house for one of their signature 'girls night + Kurt' and everyone found themselves huddled around Kurt's computer. it was 3:30 in the morning and none of the girls seemed to be in the slightest bit tired. They had all spent the night talking about how cute and amazing the boys from Dalton were, and Kurt had stayed silent – thinking in his head about Bright Eyes. As much as he didn't want to get his hopes up about this guy, the mixed messages had made his head spin.

Kurt opened up his email mailbox as 3 new messages popped up, and the girls were all eying nosily over his shoulder. Kurt figured that it would just be random emails from Vogue or Macys, but no – it was a comment alert from his videos on Youtube.  
>He had posted the videos just in case any talent scouts had wandered around or heard his name, but nobody had ever commented on them. Kurt honestly didn't know what to think, it could either be something genuine or another form of ceaseless bullying. He clicked the link and was shocked to see the comment "wow." from someone called "keepcalmwarbleon". Kurt jumped to conclusions and figured it was the blonde haired Warbler who had asked for his number. He noticed that all 3 of the comments were from this guy.<br>Kurt gulped when he saw the video of him, Tina and Britt dancing to Single Ladies, but the comment made him stifle a laugh. All of the girls were shocked and squealing "WHO IS THIS GUY?" and asking Kurt to click his page. Before Kurt could oblige, he decided to check out the last comment. This time it was on his video for "I Wanna Hold Your Hand". Kurt couldn't help but remember the intense emotion he had put into that performance and scrolled down the page. His mouth fell open as he read the comment.

**keepcalmwarbleon: ohmigod. you are one of the most amazingly talented singers I have ever heard. This performance brought me to tears. bravo Kurt.**

The girls read this and all but SCREAMED into Kurt's ear to look at who this guy was. Kurt clicked the name warily, not sure if he_ really _wanted to know who this guy was. When the page finally loaded Kurt's heart stopped and his eyes bulged out of their sockets.  
>because there on the screen was Bright Eyes.<p>

The girls were silent. Everything seemed silent until Santana shrieked "I KNEW HE WAS GAY!" and they all laughed. Kurt couldn't believe it. He really couldn't. This guy that he was so insanely crazy about, who had been in his thoughts all night, thought he was _insanely talented_. If that didn't win Kurt over completely, he didn't know what would.

Rachel was poking his side and said "CLICK THE VIDEOS! HES SINGING IN THEM!" Kurt listened and clicked the largest video on the home screen, only to be met with Bright Eyes holding a guitar. His gel was gone and revealed a huge afro of crazy curly hair that Kurt found so undeniably _attractive_, even though he was sure he wouldn't like it on anyone else. The boy sang a cover of an old Disney song, and the girls convinced Kurt to spend the next 2 hours looking at every single video he could find of this guy. His name was Blaine Anderson and he was lead soloist of the Dalton Academy Warblers. _Blaine Anderson. _Kurt liked the way the name sounded and rolled it over his tongue a few times. At about 6 am, the girls were all passed out and Kurt was happily asleep and dreaming about his bright-eyed Warbler, Blaine.

Blaine awoke the next morning and found 16 new emails, all reviews of his videos on Youtube. He looked groggily at the screen and saw that every review was from **Hummel_K**. Blaine's breathing hitched. _OHMIGOD OHMIGOD OHMIGOD. ITS HIM. _Blaine decided to read the comments and most of them were saying how great he was, which made Blaine blush. The last email he had received was the one that made Blaine's jaw drop and flail around his bed.

**Hummel_K: you are so amazing. your voice is gorgeous! FYI – I like this look better than the 12 ounces of hairgel and the uniform…I can tell this is much more **_**you.**_** Hope to be able to see you perform again soon. I'm a huge fan – Kurt.**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been exactly 26 days since Blaine had last seen Kurt Hummel, and honestly – Blaine missed him. He had never actually had a conversation with Kurt, but after that one night over Youtube comments, Blaine had been in no other contact with the boy. He had been much to frightened about gaining a creeper status by friending him on Facebook, but if you asked Blaine what the most viewed website was in his computer history, it would be the profile of one Kurt Hummel. Luckily for Blaine the boy had no privacy settings, allowing Blaine to see all of his pictures. At times he felt like a creep, but he had never been so drawn to a person in his entire life.

After a long week of schoolwork, Wes, Blaine and David were walking into a small coffee shop in Lima. Wes and David decided to take the drive home to Dayton, which meant that they had to drive through Lima. Blaine had his face out the window throughout the entire ride through the town, hoping to scope out the gorgeous blue eyes he needed so desperately to see. It wasn't that he needed to see Kurt because he liked him, oh no, Blaine needed to see this boy to prove that there was a reason to get through each day—that this entire thing wasn't a dream.

As they walked into the shop, Blaine scanned his eyes around the room and was disappointed to find that there was no Kurt. He looked through the display case and ordered his drink before turning and joining the other 2 boys at a table near the window. They drank quickly and walked out of the shop. As they pulled out of their spot, a large black Escalade pulled in and parked next to them.  
>"That is a <em>nice<em> car" Wes stated adoringly before driving away. Blaine just nodded and plugged his headphones into his ears, not paying any attention to who was walking out of the car.

When they returned to Westerville the following Monday, the boys were geared up and ready for Sectionals. Still, all of the boys realized that there was _definitely _something wrong with their lead soloist. He always had his head up in the clouds and was never really paying full attention. After a nice chat with Wes and David about how the solos would be taken away if they were not taken seriously, Blaine realized that this crush needed to stop. It was taking over his life. So he decided to try as hard as humanly possible to forget about Kurt Hummel. _Easier said than done._

What Blaine didn't know was that Wes and David had received a letter of who their competition was at Sectionals and had created a master plan of making their best friend happy again.

The day of Sectionals, the Warblers got onto the large coach bus and began the drive to whatever random town the competition was happening. Wes and David had convinced all of the Warblers to lie to Blaine and tell him that they were not competing against New Directions, when in fact they were. It had almost slipped out a few times, but if the Warblers were one thing, they were tricksters—and talented, but whatever.

They all excitedly hopped off the bus and walked into the theatre, where they were immediately escorted to a greenroom where they could practice for the next hour before the competition began.  
>After going through the numbers a good 13 times, Wes released the blazer-clad boys into the wild to get whatever food or drinks they needed, as well as to pee. Blaine quickly walked out the door before Wes changed his mind and felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He opened the email from his mother saying good luck and all that jazz, and typed out his response. He was knocked out of his state of thought when he heard,<br>"Rachel, I get you need these Raisinettes I will be right back, calm down" and felt someone knock him over.

Blaine, being awfully uncoordinated and containing a terrible center of gravity, lost his balance and fell to the carpeted floor, dragging the other person down with him.  
>He closed his eyes and rubbed his back, feeling where his tailbone and the hard floor met. Blue met hazel as he opened his eyes and his heart stopped. He could only stare at who was sprawled out on the floor across from him, convincing himself that it wasn't real. <em>We're not even versing New Directions this year, get it together kid<em>, Blaine thought to himself.

He actually realized that Kurt Hummel, _the Kurt Hummel_ was standing right in front of him. He couldn't actually figure out the words to say to him. Looking at the expression on the other kid's face, he seemed pretty out of it as well, _good work Blaine, you broke him. _What Blaine didn't know was that Kurt Hummel was shocked silent at the fact that Blaine Anderson, the boy he'd been going insane over for the past month and a half, was _right. there._ All Kurt had to do was say something. Say ANYTHING, but he couldn't. His mouth wouldn't function. Neither would his brain.

"sorry about that" Blaine choked out as he scrambled to his feet.  
>"What are you sorry about? I'm the one that bumped into you" Kurt laughed<br>_He laughed. Ohmigod he LAUGHED. I love him. ILOVEHIMILOVEHIMILOVEHIM. _Blaine thought to himself.

"So are you competing today?" Kurt asked shyly  
>"Yeah, I'm with the Warblers" Blaine responded coolly<br>"I know" Kurt responded, _oh shit Kurt how did you know that. COVER BLOWN_  
>Blaine only laughed and responded<br>"Kurt, right?" and stuck out his hand "I'm Blaine, good to finally meet you"

Blaine realized he may have stressed that _finally_ a bit much, but he honestly didn't care. He was talking to Kurt Hummel, and all was right in the world.  
>When Kurt grabbed onto his hand to shake, Blaine felt something spark or tingle or <em>something<em> within the muscles of his hands and stared at the shake with wide eyes. The other boy clearly felt the same sensation because Blaine could feel him jump. Something was definitely different about this, and Blaine decided to be brash and figure out what that was.

"I'd love to keep talking to you, but I have to go back to the room soon. I know this might be a little forward, but can I give you my number?" Blaine rambled, receiving a laugh from Kurt at the flusterness of the boy.

"Weelll…I don't know if that's such a great idea, seeing as we're competition. I don't want to be seen fraternizing with the enemy" Kurt said, trying to tease the obviously nervous boy.

"Wait…what? I thought we weren't competing against New Directions this year!" Blaine looked at Kurt, who had a somewhat confused look on his face. _He was going to KILL Wes and David._

"Not unless we were taken out of the competition about 5 minutes ago…no, we're competing" Kurt responded. Blaine's face fell, realizing that Kurt had basically rejected his number. The other boy sensed the sadness and spoke up.

"Listen Blaine, one of us is going to win this thing, and knowing our set list- its gonna be us. So here's what we're gonna do… You're gonna go up there and try to impress me, I'm gonna go up there and perform the hell out of my solo, and we'll find each other just before they announce the winner. Impress me, and its all yours…almost like a challenge. And that way, we won't _really_ be competition for much longer and there's no chance of missing each other in the whirlwind of victorious emotion. Sound good to you?" Kurt explained with a smile. He was shocked about how bold he was being when inside his heart was fluttering at six million times a second.

"You're on. Just watch yourself Hummel, because I'm about to rock that solo like I own it." Blaine said coolly and confidently enough to make Kurt's knees weak.

Blaine sensed that he was making the boy melt and a smirk grew across his face. Kurt just couldn't have this boy going in cocky. Kurt needed to do one thing that could make Blaine _his_ for controlling_._ Without any rational thought, he leaned in like he was about to kiss the shorter boy, and saw him close his eyes. Kirk smirked and breathed on Blaine's ear, causing a shudder from the boy.

Blaine thought that his legs were going to give out right there. Why was this guy doing this to him? It took all of Blaine's might just to keep his hands off of this boy and try and stay cool. His breathing hitched as the boy of his dreams' hot breath clouded his mind and he whispered, "_bring it_".

**ahhhh sexual tension. always fun.  
>I know it doesn't really seem like this is how they would act because theyre <strong>_**so hopelessly in love**_** but this is my head so what I say is gonna go. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED AND ALERTED THIS STORY. its my most popular one yet and I love coming home from school to see how much you guys like it. **

**so…I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll catch you guys tomorrow for Sectionals!**


	5. Chapter 5

As Kurt sauntered away, Blaine felt that he was going to completely collapse to the point of no proper return. He couldn't believe what just happened. _Kurt Hummel downright flirted with me_. Blaine could hardly wrap his head around it, and before he knew what was happening, Wes was pulling him by his sleeve into the green room and towards the stage.

Blaine could hear the announcer introduce the judges and introduce the Warblers. The boys walked onto the stage and into their formation. Blaine, standing front and center, stared at the red curtain and gulped. He had to give everything in this performance to impress Kurt. He knew that the Warblers' decision of using sex appeal in their performance would pay off. They were planning on doing a medley of Neon Trees songs and Wes had given him the solo – all as part of their plan. Their group number had made the girls of Crawford Country Day almost combust. Blaine was _so ready._

The curtain rose and they boys were met with loud applause. Blaine's eyes immediately flickered over to the area where the competitors would be watching, and was met with a pair of gorgeous blue eyes and a condescending smirk that seemed to say _show me what you've got._ Oh, he would.  
>Blaine walked towards the mic stand that was placed at the front of the stage and the Warblers began their backup. Blaine's eyes stuck to Kurt's as he sang with all of the emotion and want in his entire body.<p>

_I got close to your skin while you were sleeping  
>I taste the salt on your hands<br>I reach out to touch you, the morning light disarms you  
>Won't you let me in<em>

_Woahh, how long til your surrender?  
>Woahh, how long til your surrender?<br>It's a long way for heartbreak, let your heart wait and bleed  
>Woahh, how long til your surrender to me?<em>

Blaine was using that mic stand in all the right ways and he could see what he was doing to Kurt. It only boosted his ego as he went into the second verse.

_I become your shadow, I'd love but don't know how to  
>I'm always lost for words<br>You look like a thousand suns  
>I wanna be the only one left when your day is done<em>

_Woahh, how long til your surrender?  
>Woahh, how long til your surrender?<br>It's a long way for heartbreak, let your wait and bleed  
>Woahh, how long til your surrender to me?<em>

_I can't have you close, so I become a ghost and I watch you – I watch you  
>Maybe if you stayed, we could die this way<br>I wont stop you – I wont stop you_

Blaine sang the last chorus all but begging Kurt to surrender and just be with him, and at the end of the performance, he could see the New Directions all staring at Kurt as he rose to his feet and clapped slowly. It wasn't as enthusiastic as Blaine had hoped – meaning that this boy hadn't cracked, but the gesture still seemed to say _I'm impressed._

The next song was a duet between Nick and Jeff to "Animal" and even from the background Blaine could feel Kurt's eyes watching his every move. He decided to give his audience a good show and added some gestures that probably wouldn't have flown with the other guys had it been someone else. Still, Blaine and the Warblers finished their set and Blaine walked off the stage, leaving Kurt with a wink and a smirk.

Kurt Hummel was in trouble. The Warblers had just finished an amazing set and there was one person in particular that stuck out in Kurt's mind. Blaine's solo had definitely done things to Kurt. He could even hear swoons from some of the girls on New Directions and Aural Intensity alike. Little did they know that the entire show was for his eyes, and that these poor girls didn't stand a chance. But _damn_ did that boy know how to work a mic stand. Rubbing his hand up and down it, Kurt felt himself getting hot and could tell that he was drooling a bit. He realized just how badly this was getting and remembered the plan. _Stay cool Kurt, stay cool, _he repeated through his head.  
>As the performance ended, Kurt stood and clapped as calmly as he could, he didn't want to seem like he <em>loved <em>it, even though he definitely did. The boy onstage winked and walked into the background as the tall blonde boy he had met took the stage and did a extremely impressive rendition of 'Animal'. Kurt was barely focused on the boys at center because his eyes kept wandering over at a smoldering pair of golden eyes that never seemed to look away. Blaine was testing Kurt, and Kurt knew it. It took all of his power not to completely collapse when Blaine basically started grinding the air and staring intensely into Kurt's eyes.  
>All of New Directions saw the exchange and many of them laughed, including Santana who included a "wanky" and started dancing with Quinn as they freaked over their Dalton boys onstage. Rachel looked slightly concerned but kept her mouth shut and Mercedes didn't seem to care.<p>

As they walked offstage, Blaine winked at Kurt and a _poor, innocent _girl from Aural Intensity thought it was for her and started squealing. If you asked Kurt Hummel if he had been jealous about a girl talking adoringly about _his_ guy (he had grown defensive over this guy), he would answer you with a _yes_ through clenched teeth.

Still, nothing stopped him from walking with New Directions towards the backstage area. Naturally, the group _would_ pass a large blob of uniformed boys. Kurt told himself not to get excited and to act like nothing was wrong, but as the two teams crossed paths, he felt a tug on his hand.  
>Kurt felt sparks in that little touch of the fingertips and knew immediately who it was, but wouldn't DARE look back. Kurt continued walking with the group and felt his stomach knot up. Blaine's performance had been so <em>sexy<em>, and Kurt was majorly starting to doubt his skills of seduction. After venting to Mercedes, she simply told him to act natural-because that was when he was his sexiest. He blushed at the comment and realized that they were doing _Born this Way_ for petes sake. The group quickly put on their tshirts and jackets and waited for Santana to finish "Valerie", her first competition solo.  
>As Kurt looked towards the audience, he immediately found Blaine looking towards the stage, with somewhat of a nervous look. He laughed as he looked next to him and saw the two boys from Invitationals staring intently at her, mouths agape. As her song finished, the two boys immediately rose to their feet, clapping loudly and whistling.<p>

Kurt received his cue and walked out onto the silent stage. He wore a red and black flannel jacket over his t-shirt and questioned if it was maybe too much. I mean he was about to tell all of conservative Ohio that he _'Likes Boys'. _All those thoughts disappeared as the synthesizer began and he spoke his dialogue, staring intently into Blaine's eyes as the other had done.

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M  
>Just put your paws up, cuz you were born this way baby<em>

Tina and Mercedes strode up to either side of him and ripped off his jacket. As his shirt was revealed, he heard some gasps and some cheers. But mostly, people were staring at the three onstage with extreme attention and attraction. Kurt _was_ wearing his "bedroom hair" and the simple t-shirt had 'made his biceps look ripped' in the words of Quinn. One person who he knew _loved _the shirt and cheered loudest of all was one Blaine Anderson. _Well that clears that one up_, Kurt thought before continuing on with the song. Mr. Schue had given the song as a full solo with some parts going to Santana, who all but begged for it.

He let Santana have some parts of the verses and he made sure that he eyed a certain curly-haired Warbler as he went into his lower register to sing his solo.

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
>Whether you're broke or evergreen<br>You're black, white, beige, cholo descent  
>You're Lebanese, you're orient<br>Whether life's disabilities left you outcast, bullied or teased  
>rejoice and love yourself today, cuz baby you were born this way<em>

Blaine was having trouble breathing. He needed to try and stay cool in front of the other guys but HOLYSHITBALLS. The minute Kurt had strode on stage, it was as if he demanded everyone's attention- and he damn well got it. But Blaine's favorite part was when that jacket was ripped open and all of Blaine's hopes were confirmed. _He's actually gay._ Blaine's eyes raked up and down the boy onstage, what David would call 'undressing him with his eyes', _doesn't sound like too bad an idea._ Blaine's eyes almost fell out as he looked at the boy's arms. The t-shirt was a little tight on the arms and made his biceps look huge. It was such an amazing difference from when they were confined in that jacket. Blaine just wanted to touch them.  
>Suddenly Blaine's mind fogged up as the amazing countertenor began singing low and gravelly, and Blaine tried his best not to completely lose it right there. He could hear a slight snickering from Wes and David at both of his sides, but he didn't care. Because at that moment, Kurt Hummel started moving his hips.<br>And those hips were the most amazing thing that Blaine had ever seen. He had no idea that hips could move that fast and fluently.  
>The fact that Kurt looked so comfortable and at home onstage and still so <em>undeniably sexy<em> was the most attractive part. He needed this boy more than he needed air. He was just hoping that his performance had been good enough for the challenge of meeting this _amazingamazingamazing _guy's standards. He quickly got up out of his seat and led the Warblers backstage. The group of boys met New Directions fresh from offstage and could see that they were somewhat sweaty from the rigorous choreography.  
>Blaine's breath hitched as he saw that Kurt was sweating through his white t-shirt and the contours of his abs were extremely visible. Blaine stepped away from the group of Warblers and grabbed Kurt's arm. He could hear David screaming "Damn Blaine" and various catcalls from the kids of New Directions, initiating a blush from both boys before Blaine turned to look Kurt in the eyes.<p>

"You were _incredible_. Like…I can't even begin to tell you how awesome that was. So…did you like what you saw?" Blaine gushed but asked the last question silently.

Kurt thought this guy was _beyond adorable_, he wanted Kurt to like it so badly just to get his number. So he decided to put the obviously nervous boy at ease.  
>"Definitely. I honestly think that you had more charisma and talent than the actual ba—'. He was cut off by the hand of Lauren Zizes of all people, on his shoulder saying "Hummel, lets go – we have to be onstage in like a second and a half"<p>

Kurt looked at the big girl and quickly spun around to face Blaine, who frantically looked over to the waving Warblers trying to get his attention. The two split without realizing that they hadn't exchanged numbers, - both were way to nervous about the results.

Some random guy from the DMV stepped out onstage and talked about something that _wasn't the results_ and Kurt was getting irritated. He just wanted to know who won. Finally, he opened the envelope and revealed that Aural Intensity had come in last. He breathed a huge sigh of relief and realized that either he or Blaine was gonna win this. Then the man said the three words that neither boy wanted to hear.

It's a tie.

Everyone was confused, but overall excited. _THEY WERE GOING TO REGIONALS. _But then again, so were Blaine and the Warblers. That meant – they were still competition.  
>Kurt continued to celebrate with his team and saw Blaine doing the same. It wasn't until one of the boys Kurt recognized as Blaine's friend came up to Mr. Schuester and congratulated him saying "see you at Regionals" that Kurt really knew it was happening. He saw Blaine look at him and nod towards offstage as a beckoning. Kurt followed and he watched as Blaine dug around in his pockets.<p>

"Shit where is it? Oh crap I left my phone on the bus, do you want me to just put my number in yours? I'd really love to keep talking to you and I'm pretty sure I passed your challenge" he said nervously. Kurt laughed.

"Mines in our bus as well, but I have a slip of paper from the program, I'll write mine on there." Kurt took the paper and wrote quickly before folding the paper into a small square and putting it in the breast pocket of Blaine's blazer. Kurt winked before walking away, giving Blaine many an opportunity to check out his ass in his superskinny jeans.

Before Blaine knew it he was being pushed out towards the bus by a large blob of navy blazers and cheering. He laughed and walked along out towards the bus, a megawatt smile spread across his teeth.

He sat down on his bus seat and quickly fumbled to find his phone. Once it was clicked onto the "New Contact" screen, Blaine reached into his pocket and felt the small slip of paper. He opened it and his heart stopped. He couldn't think, but all he knew was that his face was frozen. Because there were 7 digits should have been, was a small message.

**I was always taught never to sleep with the enemy…see you at Regionals  
>xo, Kurt<strong>

**PS. that performance was so hot. **

**HAHAHAHHAHA OHMIGOD IM SUCH A BITTTCHHHH but I have a kickass plan. It came to me while writing this chapter and I pretty much know exactly where this is gonna go. It might take a while to get there, but we will. And based on the fact that I write a new chapter exactly after I post one, itll be done and given to you all very soon. I'll keep posting everyday to the best of my ability. but PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING – THEY KEEP ME INSPIRED AND MOTIVATED! loveyouguys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OHMIGOD**** IM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS WEEKEND GUYS! I SPENT IT IN THE CITY FOR MY FRIENDS BIRTHDAY AND I REALIZED THAT I HADNT POSTED THIS CHAPTER WHEN I SAW THE MOST ADORABLE GAY COUPLE HOLDING HANDS. MY HEART SWELLED UP AND I REMEMBERED WHY I LOVE LIVING IN NEW YORK SO MUCH—THEN I REALIZED THAT I HAD LEFT YOU GUYS WITH ONE BITCH OF A CLIFFHANGER AND GOT THIS SINKING FEELING IN MY STOMACH.  
>So here is one hunky, superhot chapter full of plot development and music!<br>…and, as usual, I own nothing but the $10.45 in my wallet. enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Blaine was shocked. He thought that through all that shameless flirting and "undeniable sexual tension and eyesex" according to David, between them – that Kurt would be interested. He had written on this little slip of paper, which Blaine had read and reread a good 27 times, that he would 'see him at Regionals'. <em>HA<em>, as if Blaine Anderson, the most stubborn of the Warblers, would give up that easily.

Then, Blaine got an idea.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked onto the bus quietly, going through what had just happened in his mind. He had gained so much courage to go on and flirt with the Warbler,<em> Blaine<em>, like that. Where did that even come from? Even his teammates had been impressed, including a "damn Kurtie I didn't know you had it in you". Kurt was confident and high off of the pure tension of it all. He _knew_ that Blaine had wanted to kiss him, but Kurt Hummel was not one to shamelessly throw himself around. He was actually _really surprised_ when Blaine was willingly waiting for Kurt to kiss him, but the fact that someone had wanted Kurt that way gave him a powerful feeling.

Another thing you should learn about Kurt Hummel, is that whenever he has any sort of power—he abuses it until its taken away. Its been that way since he was a kid and was named line leader of his kindergarten class and accidentally lead the class out of the school and into the extremely busy parking lot.

So when Kurt realized that he had some sort of power over this boy, he wanted to see how far he could go with it. The fact that Blaine played along with his little challenge was one thing, but the way that he was squirming during Kurt's performance –_yes, he saw,_ had given Kurt the extra burst of adrenaline to see just how far this guy would go to get Kurt's attention. His performance was hot as hell, yes, but Kurt had begun to think irrationally. He thought that just because a guy thought he was cute, that he would go to the ends of the earth to be with him.

_Little did he know, that was exactly what Blaine Anderson was willing to do._

So as he walked to the bus, he had rerun the situation through his head over and over until he realized that he had honestly and severely stepped in it. This kid probably would think he was nothing but a tease and forget this ever happened. Hell, it would probably even fuel his fire to make _sure _that he kicks Kurt's ass at Regionals. He not only may have ruined it for himself, he possibly could have just ruined his team's chances at Nationals.

But to tell the truth Kurt was _ecstatic_ that Blaine had given him all that attention. It was literally like something out of Kurt's dream. Even though their initial meeting was not as _graceful_ as one would have hoped, the way Blaine had stared at him like he was something out of a dream had made Kurt feel special-_wanted._ And Blaine obviously didn't know that Kurt _needed_ him, in a physical state – NOT a dream, to make himself feel…._alive_, you could say.

So when Kurt walked into the choir room Monday morning, he was really just getting used to a lot more time alone, because he had blew it with the most amazing, gorgeous guy he had ever met.

That's why it came as such a surprise when Mr. Schuester walked in front of the club and said "OK guys, you did AMAZING at Sectionals, but we _did_ tie. So, in the spirit of healthy competition, the Warblers have offered us a tiebreaker of sorts, to see who the true winner is. Though both of us will still go to Regionals, it will give us another heads up on their strengths so we know how to beat them."

Kurt's heart was beating a mile a minute. He didn't know how to react. He was going to see Blaine again, but was this an attempt at revenge, slaughter them in a rematch and put them in another funk a la Vocal Adrenaline, or was this just a friendly competition that would make life a LOT more awkward for both soloists.  
>Then Mr. Schuester said the worst thing that he could possibly say.<p>

The competition would be held at McKinley and the Warblers would be stopping in to use the auditorium.

Now Kurt not only had to watch his back for Karofsky and those football jerks trying to kill him, now he had to watch out for Warblers. What if Blaine had gotten so mad that he would tell the Warblers to beat him up if they saw him. This thought made Kurt's stomach tie up in knots and he felt like he was going to throw up.

"Some of the Warblers will be stopping in today and throughout the week after school to use the auditorium, and PLEASE guys, _don't_ go watch them. That's spying and spying has never really gotten us very far in the past. In fact—its done nothing but bring up new challenges. So this is a test for you all" he said, staring directly at Rachel, who returned the look with a _who me?_ type face.

Kurt was freaking out, he felt himself tensing up and his face had lost all expression. As Mr. Schue began talking setlist ideas for the mini competition, he figured that he would do a group number that would feature Finn and Rachel on lead and he would decide the soloist in the next few days. The competition would be at the end of next week, which meant there was a strong possibility that Kurt Hummel would be getting a double beating for 10 days.

After glee, Kurt quickly rushed to his car and drove home, where he proceeded to lock himself in his room, put on the most soothing music he had, and prepare himself for the inevitable.

The next day, Kurt walked into school looking the best he could, and though his outside appearance looked near flawless, the inside was an absolute nervous wreck. Kurt was pretty sure that he was creating a stomach ulcer with all of the tension building in his abdomen. The morning went by and he received the occasional locker push and degrading name, but he was content to see that no Warblers were around to shove him into a dumpster; but then again, it was only noon.

After lunch the day went by quickly and he had still seen no Warblers. The nervousness had gone down and he began to calm down completely by the time he walked to his car at the end of the day. The next week and a half was exactly the same and Kurt had almost forgotten why he thought he would be beaten up by a gang of preppy private school boys. He hadn't seen _anyone_ from Dalton around the McKinley hallways during or after school – especially not the one boy he really wanted to see. As much as he tried to forget Blaine, he couldn't. The other boy would constantly show up in his dreams and it was a constant pain to recall the awful mistake he had made in leaving this gorgeous boy high and dry.

It was a full week after Mr. Schuester had announced the rematch and the competition itself was only 2 days away. Kurt figured the Warblers would just walk into McKinley on the day of the show and wing it, which he was more than okay with. The less awkward time he spent staring and pining over their lead singer, the better.

Kurt was walking towards the car park after glee rehearsal and he passed the auditorium. From within the closed door he swore he could hear the tinkling of piano keys. He figured it was just Brad accompanying Rachel on one of her impromptu rehearsals of whatever random song she feels the need to sing, until he remembered that they were both in the _choir room_ rehearsing. He didn't know that anyone in glee played piano, and the school musical was long finished – so who could it possibly be? Then Kurt realized.  
>It's the Warblers.<br>_But wait, the Warblers are a cappella…why would they be using a piano? _Kurt thought to himself before opening the door and stepping in silently.  
>He looked on the stage and was shocked still.<p>

Blaine had gone through a two weeks of classes and needed to relax. He couldn't get Kurt out of his mind and desperately needed to see him again, just to see his face. So once the Warblers had accepted his proposal of a just-for-fun rematch against New Directions to help them prepare for Regionals, he figured he would have to beg in order to get a solo spot. Wes and David accepted and Blaine was chosen to sing the solo as well as lead for their group number. Blaine was ecstatic and needed to get to work on his piece to make it amazing and, according to Wes, _swoon-worthy_. So after two weeks of studying for an accumulation of tests that seemed to have sprung up from nowhere, he drove over to McKinley to grow accustom to the acoustics of their auditorium.

He walked into the auditorium and found an empty stage, but all of the stage lights conveniently turned on. He smiled and walked up the stage and placed himself in front of the piano.

He began his solo and thought that Kurt was somewhere in this building, and hopefully he would be blown away by this song during the competition to actually consider going out for coffee with him. He started the opening refrain and started to sing.

_I think you're pretty without any makeup on  
>I think you're funny when you tell the punchline wrong<br>You knew you got me when you let your walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, life was alright but things were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Lets just talk all through the night, there's no need to rush  
>We can dance until we die, you and I will be young forever<em>

_Cuz you make me feel like im living a teenage dream  
>the way you turn me on<br>I cant sleep, lets run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
>My heart stops when you look at me<br>Just one touch, now baby I believe, this is real  
>So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever –<em>

_Imma get your heart racing if that's what you need  
>In this teenage dream tonight<br>Let you rest your head on me if that's what you need  
>In this teenage dream tonight<em>

As he finished the song, he stared at the keys for a second before he heard clapping coming from the back of the room. He saw a figure walking down one of the aisles and up onto the stage, but the lights were too bright that Blaine could only see a shadow. The figure became more recognizable and Blaine couldn't help the racing of his heart and the huge smile growing across his face.

"That was impressive," Kurt said appreciatively, "lots of passion"

Blaine blushed. "What you did at Sectionals wasn't cool you know, I won fair and square"

Kurt laughed "well yes, your performance was _extremely_ entertaining and I like you Blaine, you seem like an great guy," the blush on Blaine's cheeks grew darker, "but your also our competition. and we went through that last year and—" Kurt was cut off by Blaine shushing him and holding his hand.

"Kurt, just hear me out. I like you. I like you so much that it scares the shit out of me. I understand that we're competition but there's no rule that competition can't be friends, can't talk to each other, right?" Blaine spoke almost desperately. "I want to get to know you Kurt, you're one of the most talented people I know and I'd really like us to be friends"

Kurt's heart dropped a little at friends but he quickly responded yes before Blaine changed his mind and realized that Kurt wasn't worth any of this.

"Friends sounds like a great idea. I don't want to get into anything too fast"

Oh, so that's what it looked like to break someone's heart. Kurt didn't like it.

Blaine realized the urgency at the word _friends_ and his heart sunk. Kurt just wanted to be friends. "Yeah...thats cool.."

Kurt wanted to do anything to make Blaine smile again, because that puppy dog heart-breaking frown was making him want to break down.

"So it's kinda like 'When Harry Met Sally',- but I get to be Meg Ryan"

Kurt retorted, trying to lighten the mood.

"Deal" Blaine answered with a chuckle, and Kurt could see the wheels in his mind churning. "Hey, don't they get together in the end?" Blaine asked questioningly.

At that, Kurt pulled out a pen and wrote 7 digits on the palm of Blaine's hand. At first Blaine looked extremely confused, but the confusion grew to a huge toothy grin that made Kurt's knees weak, and his gold eyes were shining brighter than ever.

"That song does amazing things for your voice. and I've always had a thing for piano players" Kurt said, trying to change the subject as he walked across the stage and out the door.

Blaine stared at the digits across his hand and he chuckled, still smiling from ear to ear, because Blaine wasn't dumb. He'd seen When Harry met Sally...and Harry and Sally did get together in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>SONGS FROM THIS CHAPTER<strong>

Teenage Dream – Boyce Avenue cover (it's a great version go listen to it)

**SONGS FROM LAST CHAPTER**

**Your Surrender – Neon Trees**

**Born This Way – Lady Gaga**


	7. Chapter 7

The rematch didn't turn out exactly as Blaine would have hoped.

McKinley brought out all the stakes and absolutely kicked the Warblers asses. The dark skinned powerhouse who Kurt said was named Mercedes, had sang "Ain't No Way" by Aretha Franklin and it left all of the Warbles absolutely stunned. They had no idea that voices could sound so amazing. This girl could absolutely blow the roof off of the place and the Warblers knew they couldn't compete with that – so they forfeit. New Directions had but the Warblers in a funk.

The thing is, Blaine didn't even care. It wasn't actually a competition and Kurt had heard his song – which was really the only reason he wanted this to happen in the first place. Come to think of it, Blaine and Kurt had actually been texting every day for most of the day. Everyone could see the drastic change in the smiles and happiness of the two and everything seemed to be working out great. They would meet for coffee about 4 times a week and they would just talk and enjoy each other's company.

With every new piece of information that Blaine learned about Kurt Hummel, he found himself falling more and more in love with him. The fact that he hated ponchos more than anything in this world, the way his nose scrunched up whenever he ate something he didn't life, and even the way that he would effortlessly flick his hair out of his eyes. His gorgeous, deep and cosmically stunning blue-green-grey eyes that Blaine could get lost in for hours and hours. He knew that Kurt only wanted to be friends, but Blaine Anderson was an extremely talented flirt. He knew how to push people out of their comfort zones and into his, and Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was his next target.

School had been let out and it was finally Christmas break. Blaine had learned that Kurt loved Christmas and used this to his advantage. He had planned for Kurt to meet him for coffee and then invited him to Dalton for the Warbler's annual Christmas party. Every year the Warblers would have karaoke and cookies and gifts and craziness that only the Warblers could provide.

Blaine walked into the Lima Bean and saw Kurt sitting at their favorite window table staring at the accumulation of snow. He looked like an angel in a fuzzy white sweater that went down a little over his knees over a pair of his signature skin-tight skinny jeans and a pair of combat boots. He looked gorgeous and Blaine could only stare for moment at the glow that seemed to surround the boy. Kurt turned his head and caught Blaine staring, so he smiled warmly and chuckled, walking over to the other boy.

"Hey there," Kurt said, still chuckling at the slight slack in Blaine's jaw, "should we go?". Blaine cleared his throat and mumbled an affirmation before turning and walking towards Kurt's car. The boys spent the two hour ride singing whatever came up on Blaine's iPod shuffle and Blaine warning him about what exactly he should expect.

As they pulled up to Dalton Academy, Kurt couldn't help but let his eyes widen and his mouth fall open into a gape. This place was huge, and reminded him of Hogwarts. Blaine started to chuckle when he saw his reaction. They got out of the car and walked into the building. Blaine was slapped on the back by a few guys who waved to Kurt and one extremely friendly boy who ran up and gave him a hug. Blaine said his name was Trent.

They walked into the common room where Wes and David were in the middle of singing"All I Want For Christmas Is You". The party was in full swing and many Warblers had gone up to sing whatever Christmas song their little hearts desired.

Blaine and Kurt were sitting next to each other on a small loveseat watching the performances when Wes and David slyly strolled up in front of them and looked at the pair with a wicked glance.

"Hey guyyyys! Hows the party goinnn?" Wes started

Blaine could only chuckle "Its fine Wesley. Nice singing before"

Wes laughed and looked at Kurt "David and I picked out a song on the machine, why don't you go up there and sing it".

Blaine looked over at Kurt, "I'm game if you are!"  
>Kurt could only nod before being pulled up and running onstage.<p>

Kurt's breath hitched because _Blaine was holding his hand_.

They waited for the music to start playing and Blaine almost choked because, of course, the two jolly jackasses had chosen the most inappropriate and _suggestive _song in the history of Christmas music. This would completely ruin the strong friendship he and Kurt had. _Wait..IT WOULD COMPLETELY RUIN THE STRONG FRIENDSHIP HE AND KURT HAD. THEY WERE GENIOUSES. _Blaine started to chuckle and Kurt looked at him almost - knowingly. He had this mischevous glint in his eye that Blaine had never seen before, but he liked it. He was so distracted that he didn't even hear Kurt start the song.

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside_

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry_

_My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar_

_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour_

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there_

_Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there_

_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now_

_To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move closer_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out_

_Ahh, but it's cold outside_

_I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside_

_The answer is no - Ooh darling, it's cold outside_

_This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in_

_So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm_

_My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look delicious_

_My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore_

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips are delicious_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before_

_I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there_

_Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there_

_You've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my hand_

_But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow_

_At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died_

_I really can't stay - Get over that hold out_

_Oh, but its cold outside_

Throughout the performance, Blaine saw a new light to Kurt, a sly and sexy side that Blaine found irresistible. There was one point in the song where Blaine could swear Kurt was going to kiss him. Their faces were _this close, _but then Kurt pulled away with a condescending little smirk. It drove Blaine _nuts._ He couldn't believe how one person could have such an effect on him. There was a split second that Blaine thought _maybe_ Kurt was interested in him and being more than friends, but he didn't want to lose Kurt – ever, so he decided to wait it out.

After the performance Kurt smiled at him and walked off the stage and towards a hallway. Blaine was about to follow him when he saw that someone was with him…._Wes? What the fuck was Wes doing with him? HES NOT EVEN GAY. _

Blaine walked over to the drinks table and drank a few too many cups of eggnog before walking up to his room. He couldn't believe that Wes would do something like that to him! Blaine could only see red and was beyond pissed at his former best friend, but a part of him wanted to know what was happening.

Wes walked with Kurt, pulling him by the collar, and stopped at a staircase.

"Kurt don't be stupid. We all saw the chemistry between you guys. Don't act like it didn't happen. You wanted to kiss him." Kurt nodded.  
>"I knew it. Why don't you just tell him!" Wes asked angrily.<p>

"Because Wes! Blaine is the most amazing guy I've ever met and I don't want us being in a relationship and having an awful breakup. I don't want to lose him Wes."

Wes listened and shook his head. "I guess, but please Kurt, just talk to him about it. You never know if maybe he feels the exact same way and the two of you are just too stubborn to notice." He said walking back down the hallway.

Kurt walked back towards the common room and looked for Blaine, but many of the Warblers said that he had gone off to his room. _That's weird_, Kurt thought, _maybe he just was tired. But why wouldn't he even say goodbye?_ But he just brushed it off and walked into the car park to find his truck.

The next day he texted Blaine, but no reply. _He's probably just busy._

The next week passed, no texts back and no answered calls. _OK THAT'S WEIRD_

It was two and a half weeks later, still no word from Blaine. Kurt was heartbroken. Then he figured it out. _Regionals is next week. He did this on purpose. He became my best friend and started to act like he liked me and made me like him just so he could break my heart and ruin our chances at Regionals. THAT BASTARD. I CANNOT BELIVE HIM. ILL SHOW HIM. _Just. Fucking. Wait.


	8. Chapter 8

It was 4 days before Regionals and Blaine hadn't come out of his room. He wouldn't talk to Wes, David – anyone. Wes had been knocking on his door swearing that nothing had happened, but Blaine had seen it, Wes was practically pulling him by his collar out into the hall. What else could they have been doing? He wouldn't go to Warblers practice and he _especially_ wouldn't answer any of Kurt's messages. One day, he got a message from Kurt and decided to open it – to his horror. It read,

_I cant believe you. I trusted you Blaine, I told you everything and you just up and drop me like last weeks garbage? I didn't think that the Warblers were so awful as to lead me on and act like you're my friends just to break my heart. I never want to see you or speak to you ever again. Goodbye Blaine, cant wait to kick your preppy ass at Regionals._

Blaine immediately called Kurt. "_Oh so NOW you decide to pick up. Fucking disgusting"_ His words were laced with venom and cut Blaine like knives.

"_Well why don't you go talk to your beloved Wes about it. I really liked you Kurt. Hell-I thought I was in LOVE with you. You were the reason why I wanted to get up every day and whenever I didn't see you I was sick. Then at that fucking party you go running off with my BEST FRIEND after we sang the most suggestive duet EVER and I was about to KISS YOU. I wanted to bring you outside and kiss you under the mistletoe that I personally set up because you deserved the most amazing first kiss you could get. So before you get mad at ME, think about what the fuck you did to break MY heart."_

Kurt was stunned. "_What the FUCK are you talking about Blaine? Wes brought me out into the hallway to tell me to make a move on YOU because he saw the chemistry during our duet. When I went back to find you everyone said that you LEFT. without saying goodbye. I thought you were just tired, but then you didn't answer me for ALMOST A WHOLE FUCKING MONTH BLAINE. You don't understand, I had to physically restrain Mercedes and Puck from kicking the living SHIT out of you and burning down your school, all because you thought that I made out with your best friend? First off, HES STRAIGHT, second, HES NOT MY TYPE. So why wouldn't you have gone to talk to Wes, Blaine. GOD you're so oblivious." _He quieted for a moment before continuing, "_I've never felt like my heart was physically ripped out of my body before. I don't know what would possess you to think that I liked Wes, but it led to the worst two weeks of my entire life Blaine. I don't think I've ever cried so hard or felt so USED in my life. If something was upsetting you, the least you could have done was CALL ME. or answer one of my 300 fucking texts."_

Blaine was shocked. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach. His stubbornness and pigheadedness had hurt Kurt beyond the point of probably ever wanting to see or talk to him again, let alone kiss him. After Kurt finished his rant, he heard Kurt's breath hitch.

"_You – you were gonna kiss me? You- YOU LOVE ME?"_ He asked quietly.

"_Yeah, but I know you don't want that anymore, especially not from me. I'll – I'll see you at Regionals Kurt."_

Kurt could barely speak. Blaine wanted to kiss him. Blaine had planned the most romantic kiss ever, but why on _earth_ had he thought that he liked Wes when apparently it was _so painfully obvious_ that Kurt was in love with him. Before he had time to stop Blaine, he heard a dead tone from the other end of the line and sighed. He had just lost his best friend.

- _NO. _He couldn't have just lost Blaine. He never wanted to lose Blaine. EVER. But he guessed that Blaine would need his time, and he wanted to plan the most amazing way to tell Blaine that he wanted to be more than friends and that – yeah, he was in love with him too. He had the perfect idea.

Blaine couldn't call Kurt. He just couldn't deal with being rejected by the one person that kept his world spinning. He was praying the night before Regionals that he wouldn't have to encounter Kurt and make things awkward and uncomfortable. He hoped that New Directions hadn't given Kurt the solo, because Blaine just couldn't deal with seeing Kurt, let alone hearing him sing.

Well someone unearthly figure had something against Blaine Anderson that day.

As he walked into the large scale pavilion with the Warblers to watch the other contestants, he looked frantically around the room. He spotted the Hipsters, the third competing group, a few rows behind, but there was no sign of Kurt Hummel or New Directions. _Shit, _Blaine thought, _they had drawn the first spot._

The announcer presented New Directions and the curtain opened revealing an empty space. Who was their soloist? _Probably Rachel, Kurt would always complain about her getting every competition solo._ Blaine's question was answered when a piano began playing and a figure emerged from the back of the theatre. Blaine's heart dropped. Kurt Hummel had gotten the solo. Blaine listened closely to hear what the song was.

_You've been on my mind_

_I grow fonder every day,_

_Lose myself in time_

_Just thinking of your face_

_God only knows_

_Why it's taking me so long_

_To let my doubts go_

_You're the only one that I want_

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,_

_You never know if you never try_

_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me the chance_

_To prove that I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile until the end starts_

_I've been on your mind_

_You hang on every word I say, lose yourself in time_

_At the mention of my name,_

_Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?_

_And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go_

_I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before_

_Every feeling every word, I've imagined it all,_

_You never know if you never tried_

_To forgive your past and simply be mine_

_I know it ain't easy_

_Giving up your heart_

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_

_I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me the chance_

_To prove I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile until the end starts_

_Come on and give me a chance_

_To prove that I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile until the end starts. _

Blaine was stunned. Kurt's voice was absolutely breathtaking and there was so much desperate longing in his voice, like he was begging whoever he was singing to to just give him a chance. Then Blaine realized,_ He's singing to you you idiot. Kurt wants you. You didn't screw this up._

As Kurt's solo came to an end, Blaine jumped to his feet and started screaming and clapping, trying to show Kurt how much he wanted him too. Their eyes locked and a knowing look passed through the blue and hazel, like some unspoken connection. As New Directions came onstage and performed an _-original song! Damn!, _Kurt looked like he was having so much fun and Blaine couldn't stop smiling.

The Warblers, led by Blaine, raced backstage and met New Directions on their way to their seats. New Directions stopped to look at Blaine, who was at the head of the army of blazered boys. Blaine walked forward and the sea of New Directions split to show Kurt, who obviously was caught off guard, straightening his tie and his shirt.

Blaine simply walked up to him and pressed their lips together. He could hear a variety of gasps, awws and catcalls but they all blurred when he realized that _Kurt was kissing back_. He deepened the kiss and brought his hand up to cup Kurt's cheek and Kurt snaked his arm around Blaine's waist, closing whatever distance between them.

Nothing had ever felt so right for either of the two and when they pulled away, they had to chuckle and catch their breath and leaned their foreheads against each others'.

Abruptly, Blaine pulled away and Kurt was shocked. His eyes widened and his mouth fell slightly ajar. He looked around to his friends to see if it was actually real, and they all looked as confused as he was.

"_What the hell was tha_t" Kurt spit out, partially out of breath and partially furious.

Blaine whipped around and Kurt could see that signature smirk plastered across his face.

"_What? I can't get a kiss from my boyfriend for good luck_?" he chuckled, winked and headed towards the stage.

Kurt was frozen. He felt a few people trying to shake him out of his trance but he couldn't. He finally mustered up all his strength and said demandingly,

"_Hey. Get back here_".

Blaine was shocked. He thought Kurt would be happy! Why did he sound so...angry? He hastily walked over to Kurt, his mind racing if he had moved things waaayyy too fast. As he approached Kurt stuttering apologies, the other boy leaned into his ear and said,

_"make a proper proposal, and im yours." _

Blaine had the biggest possible smile on his face as he ran toward the stage, getting patted on the back as he passed through his team. He was so freaking ready for this. Even though the song he chose had a bit of a depressed feel to it, the message was clear and he sooo hoped Kurt would love it like Blaine loves him.

He stood and rolled his neck, immediately entering his cool kid façade as the curtain rose and the audience applauded.

He could see Kurt where the other teams were seated and never broke contact from that moment. The connection grew especially strong as he started to sing.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_Thats why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is You_

The more Blaine looked into the lyrics as he sang, he could tell how much this song really was his apology to Kurt put to music. It showed how he wasn't perfect-far from it, and the Kurt made him want to be perfect-for him.

He saw Kurt getting emotional during the performance and was one of the first to applaud at the end.  
>As Blaine led the Warblers into their second Song, <em>Faster<em> by Matt Nathanson, he saw Kurt dancing with his friends from New Directions and was at peace. If they didn't make it to Nationals, at least he would get Kurt out of all this.

After their performance, Blaine went into the audience to watch the Hipsters perform some forgettable songs that Blaine couldn't really remember if he tried, because all he was doing was staring at the back of Kurt Hummel's head, hoping that he could sit next to him, hold his hand, do something to make him feel like he was forgiven.

Once the Hipsters were finished, all of the clubs were called up onstage. Before the groups walked onto the stage to have their fate revealed, Kurt pulled Blaine aside and gave him a quick peck. Blaine was thrown off guard and barely had time to realize what was happening, let alone kiss back, before Kurt was whispering in his ear, "_Good luck babe". _

Blaine's heart fluttered at the new term of endearment and caught Kurt wink at him before running out onstage, Blaine following suit.

**SONGS FROM THIS CHAPTER:  
>One and Only – ADELE<br>The Reason – Hoobastank**

**PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR YOU GUYS!  
>my url is: chelleysnotalone<strong>

**I post all glee stuff, funny stuff, artsy stuff and EXCLUSIVE STORY STUFF**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI EVERYBODY! THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL OF YOUR CONTINUING SUPPORT WITH THE STORY…IT MEANS MORE THAN YOU KNOW!  
>I KNOW SOME OF YOU MAY BE THINKING THIS STORY IS KIND OF RUSHED, BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I HAVE AN ULTIMATE PLACE THAT I'VE AIMED THE STORY TO GO, AND TO GET THERE WE'RE GOING TO MAKE SOME KEYPOINTS AND SKIP THE UNEVENTFUL STAGES IN BETWEEN. BUT TRUST ME YOU GUYS ARE GONNA LOVE WHERE THIS ENDS UP – I JUST KNOW IT! SO STAY TUNED AND KEEP READING—CUZ WE AINT FINISHED JUST YET!<strong>

**OK SO ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. I MADE IT INTO 2 ANECDOTES ABOUT THE HONEYMOON STAGE IN KLAINE'S RELATIONSHIP…ENJOY IT AND GET READY FOR NEXT CHAPTER—WHICH IS BOUND TO BE SOMWHAT EVENTFUL AND PLOT-BASED.**

**MARCH**

New Directions were on their way to NATIONALS in NEW YORK and Kurt was elated. There was so much to be happy about in his life now. The bullying from Karofsky hadn't seemed so awful lately, he was going to the most amazing place on Earth and possibly end up at school there (_his NYADA application was currently floating around admissions)_ and last but not least, he had a BOYFRIEND. He didn't just have a boyfriend, he had Blaine Anderson, the goofiest, most romantic, understanding person on the planet. Of course they had their ups and downs, but who doesn't? They always would end up right back in each others arms after every stupid fight.  
>What Kurt loved most about being with Blaine was that he was his best friend. They knew almost everything about each other and would spend hours just talking. Even when he found out some new little facts about Blaine, he found himself loving the boy even more.<p>

So one day, Blaine had called him up asking to go to a street fair with him, Wes and David for the day. Of course he obliged and met the other guys that afternoon.

He met his boyfriend and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek before linking his hand with Blaine's. They walked around and looked at the different booths before walking over to a stage and finding seats. Kurt watched as a variety of singers went up and performed classics from Sinatra and Dean Martin. Kurt was impressed by the talent he saw, but was kind of confused about why exactly they were sitting there.

His question was answered when Blaine stood out of his seat. Kurt was confused and looked at Wes and David for an explanation. They replied with some smirks as they averted their attention towards the stage, where Blaine was tuning up his guitar and setting himself up in front of the microphone.

"Hi everyone! I'm Blaine, and I'm gonna sing you guys one of my favorite songs. I've been singing this since I was a kid and I hope you guys like it". Kurt smiled at the adorkableness of his boyfriend.

Then he started singing. In Italian. and Kurt felt his throat close up. He had never heard anything so sexy in his entire life. The way Blaine's voice took on an Italian accent unlike anything he'd ever heard. There was such charisma and effortlessness in his performance that Kurt found so undeniably attractive that he couldn't even take it. His boyfriend had just gotten about 306 times more attractive.

When Blaine went to back to his seat after he performed, he looked knowingly at the boy he adored, and he looked SHOCKED.

"How have you never spoken Italian to me before?" Kurt asked, almost speechless.

"How have you never spoken French to me before?" Blaine retorted with a smirk.

"vous l'aimez quand je parle français, vous n'avez pas?" Kurt pressed his lips to his boyfriend's ear and asked with a wicked grin.

"non avete idea bellissima" Blaine responded, and Kurt's knees almost went week.

Blaine could see Kurt was absolutely reeling and kissed him on the cheek before walking down the road and towards Blaine's car.

**MAY  
><strong>Blaine and Kurt, _Klaine_ as created by the New Directions, were happy as can be and in their 4th month of the honeymoon faze. It seemed like these two would never have any problems, and if they did, it would only last for about a day – maybe even a few hours. But throughout all those months of seeing each other every day to talk and just be together, neither of them had dared to say those 3 words. Neither of them wanted to move too fast. It had never really fazed either of them, they both knew how they felt about each other and how strongly they felt for one another, so it seemed as if they _had_ said I love you, because that's really how they acted.

One spring morning Blaine had been up at 10 am and on the road, Wevid in tow, and heading towards The Ohio State Cheerleading Championship, which would qualify the Cheerios to go to Nationals. It was rumored among the squad to be one of the most dangerous routines that Sue Sylvester had ever created. Blaine was terrified, but Kurt was sure that he would be fine because he was not one of the people flying or flipping. Kurt had been talking about it nonstop and asked Blaine to be there and support him, even buying tickets for Wes and David so he wouldn't get too bored. Blaine immediately accepted, always one to be there and support Kurt. So as Blaine drove a good hour away from Dalton to the stadium Kurt had sent him, he was excited. Kurt said they had an amazing routine planned.  
>Convincing Wes and David to come along was as easy as Blaine had imagined, and the two were staring around at all of the different girls in short cheerleading skirts.<p>

They met up with Mercedes, Tina and Mike before finding a place on the giant array of bleachers. Blaine's eyes darted around the field and saw his amazing boyfriend stretching his leg on Santana's—shoulder. _damn that boy is flexible_ Blaine thought to himself before trying to push the thoughts out of his mind. He loved the way that cheerleading uniform looked on Kurt and often lost his breath when he saw him in it. Blaine watched as Kurt began to jump up and down, kicking his leg above his head, and almost kicking poor Brittany in the face as she stumbled away. The group laughed and Blaine chuckled,  
>"God I love him," he said while laughing.<p>

The group went silent, all shocked. They knew how Blaine and Kurt felt about each other and they were often irritated by the radiating happiness that came off the two, but they were all painfully aware that Blaine and Kurt had never said that to each other.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Mercedes quipped, not believing what she just heard.

Blaine realized what exactly he had just said and realized, _yeah. I love Kurt. I always have. _"I love him," he repeatedly confidently. He saw Tina and Mike squeeze hands and Wes and David nod at each other before realizing how big of a deal this was.

"Does _he_ know that?" Mercedes asked, her gaze towards Kurt, who was huddled with a group of girls.

Blaine thought about, "Of course he does! We've been dating for almost 5 months now!"

Mercedes looked at him, "Have you ever said it to him though? He's about to go out there and- god forbid something happens to him- have you ever up and told him that you love him, Blaine?"

Before Blaine could even think rationally, or Mercedes could see what he was doing, Blaine was running down the aisle of the stadium and towards the railing separating the immense field and the stands. Blaine hopped onto the railing and flailed his arms a bit to regulate his balance.

Santana and Quinn saw him and nudged Kurt to look over, but his attention was averted as he heard a voice screaming his name.

"KUUUURT, HEY KURT!" he could hear his boyfriend calling. He whipped around and saw his gorgeous boyfriend flailing around on the railing. He could only laugh at how much of a goober he was.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kurt screamed, a good 100 feet separating them. The cheerleaders laughed but still 'awwed' at how cute it all was. Kurt could only laugh at him.

"I LOVE YOU!" Blaine screamed at the top of his lungs, staring right at him with the biggest grin on his face.  
>Kurt was shocked. Blaine had never actually said that he loved Kurt before. Of course he knew that Blaine loved him, but hearing it out loud was about the most amazing thing that Kurt had ever heard. He smiled from ear to ear and shouted back.<br>"YOU'RE CRAZY!"

The cheerleaders around Kurt were pulling him by the hand towards his boyfriend and Kurt was laughing and felt on top of the world. He loved Blaine and Blaine loved him.

When he was approaching the railing, he saw Blaine crouch down and meet him face to face, and Kurt could only laugh that Blaine was finally a bit taller than him.

"Hi," Kurt said, a little breathless from running and the fact that his boyfriend was in LOVE WITH HIM.

"You never gave me an answer," Blaine said, almost whispering. Kurt could see the slight rejection present in his eyes and the quiver of his voice.

"Do you even need to ask?" Kurt said before pecking him on the cheek and running back toward Sue, who was blowing her whistle and not looking happy.

Blaine realized then that Kurt still hadn't said that he loved him, _did he not feel the same? Was he scared to say how he felt?_ All of those thoughts went away as Kurt whipped around and ran back towards him. Blaine noticed Kurt's presence and heard Kurt say, "I've always loved you".  
>Blaine grinned and said, "then go dance for me."<p>

And dance Kurt did. He and Santana performed an amazingly sexy performance of '4 Minutes' by Madonna. Kurt was grinding the air and dancing the sexiest cheer routine that Blaine had ever seen. The entire group could see Blaine getting extremely into the performance and stifled their laughter behind the boy's back. The routine was extremely dangerous, with girls and boys flipping all over the place, but Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off of his gorgeous boyfriend.

Kurt and the Cheerios had placed 1st, naturally, with their amazing routine and the minute Ms. Sylvester dismissed the group, Kurt was running towards Blaine and leaped into his arms. They stood in their embrace for a while, and Blaine kissed him in front of everyone. Neither boy cared. They were inn love and Blaine could have screamed it from on top of a mountain, but this was Ohio.  
>At that moment, Blaine was on top of the world. He and his boyfriend were in love and getting ready for their future together, and Nationals was only a few weeks away.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**HI EVERYBODY! HOW WE DOING! OK I KNOW I HAVEN'T EXACTLY BEEN UPLOADING EVERY DAY BUT IVE BEEN UNNATURALEY BUSY BUT I THINK IVE BEEN DOING PRETTY GOOD WITH MY UPDATES, DON'T YOU AGREE? WELL I HAVE THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WRITTEN AND IM SO EXCITED FOR POT O' GOLD TONIGHT! EVERYONE WATCH! AND ONE MORE WEEK UNTIL NOVEMBER 8****TH****! FOR THOSE OF YOU ON TUMBLR, YOU KNOW WHATS HAPPENING AND WE CAN SQUEAL TOGETHER, BUT FOR THOSE WHO DON'T….YOU'RE IN FOR SOMETHING MAGICAL. OK ENJOY THE CHAPTER PEOPLEEE! REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS! AND YES YOU CAN POST IT ON YOUR TUMBLR IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT, JUST CREDIT ME KTHANKSBYE **

**Monday:**

It was finals week at Dalton and Blaine was stressed. He hadn't seen Kurt since the previous Wednesday and he missed him a lot. They had talked on the phone every night, but Kurt knew better than to keep Blaine from his studies. Graduation was a week from Saturday and Blaine couldn't believe it. He also couldnt believe that both Michigan and NYU had given him scholarships to study music. Michigan had given him a full ride, and his parents were pushing him to go there, but he so wanted to go to New York with Kurt.

As he nosedived back into his Economics textbook, he thought about what a crazy year it had been. Kurt's senior prom was 2 weeks prior and he remembered how amazing it was to slowdance with Kurt, even with the constant threat of being beaten up. That night both boys had had their first time with each other, and Blaine felt that it connected them and gave them one of the strongest possible connections. They were in love and they had acted on it, and it was perfect.

Dalton's senior prom was that Saturday night, but Kurt would be away with New Directions at Nationals and finals would be finished on Wednesday. Blaine wasn't gonna go stag and he definitely did not want to be around to help the countless number of Warblers with their outfits. _He needed a plan._ Then, his eyes averted over to some of the college brochures on his bed and he got an idea. He called up his mother and didn't go back to that textbook for another 3 hours.

**Wenesday: **

Kurt hadn't seen Blaine in a full week. They had talked on the phone, but nothing beat the feeling in his stomach when Blaine would wrap his arms around Kurt. It felt so safe and warm and Kurt wouldn't give it up for anything. But he had to study, he was graduating in a little over a week and he needed to pass these exams to get a diploma. _Blaine was a genious,_ Kurt thought, _so it wouldn't be an issue_.

Kurt walked into glee and Nationals practice was in full swing. They had their set list a good 2 weeks before and had extended practices everyday, making sure everything was perfect. They had split the performance into a Finn and Rachel duet of 'Falling Slowly' from the movie Once and a group performance of 'Don't Stop Me Now' by Queen. Kurt loved the selections and wished that Blaine could go to New York with him and they could walk the streets in the most accepting city on the planet.  
>The thought was pushed out of Kurt's mind as he realized that the Warblers would probably need him for Dalton prom. Kurt was so excited when Blaine had asked him to go, with a Kurt-worthy prom proposal <em>(Blaine had thrown pebbles at his window and held up a sign saying 'PROM?')<em> and it was amazing. It was amazing until Kurt realized he couldn't go.  
>Blaine had understood immediately about Nationals but still looked dejected, so Kurt had made it up to him by bringing him to McKinley prom and dancing with him in front of everyone. It was risky-but Blaine was worth it.<p>

So Kurt continued with rehearsal and felt a buzz from his Jean pocket.

**hope you're rehearsing hard! wish I could see you off tomorrow, but I know you'll have an amazing time. text me pictures and everything. I love you :) txt me tonight xo - B**

Kurt smiled and quickly responded before Mr. Schue let them out and told them to meet in the choir room at exactly 7 am the next morning. The team murmured their affirmation before leaving. Kurt wished he could see Blaine before he left, but it would just make his homecoming even more special-_Blaine better be there_, he thought to himself.

**Friday:**

Kurt had only spent 24 hours in New York before he started looking for apartments. He was completely and utterly in love with everything about the city. The people, the streets, the bustle, the lights - everything. It was where he belonged, and Rachel Berry couldn't help but feel the same way.

Blaine had texted him after his last final yesterday and was already complaining about Warblers asking advice on prom outfits. Kurt chuckled at this but was soon caught up again with the glamour of New York. They were not in Ohio anymore. The competition was tomorrow and though they had practiced, New Directions needed to just let loose and sing, so Mr. Schue brought the group to a karaoke lounge.

Will had announced the plan that morning and all day the talk had been about song choice. Kurt was still clueless while Rachel and Mercedes were down to the final 2 selections in their lists. Santana and Brittany were just gonna go up there and wing it, and Kurt laughed at the possible catastrophe it had the potential of being.

Blaine had texted him that morning and Kurt had told him everything, but Blaine had stopped responding for a good 2 hours. Kurt figured he was just busy and let it go. After a day of rehearsing and sightseeing, the group went to the hotel and got dressed for their night out-all looking the absolute best-and sluttiest that they could. Kurt had gone with a navy Armani v-neck t-shirt and black skinny jeans with combat boots, no vest no nothing - he let Santana and Quinn take the ropes for the night, after quite some arguing. He had to admit, those girls knew how to make him look good. He just wished Blaine were there to see him.

As they walked into the lounge about an hour later, they began arguing on who was going to go first. Rachel quickly waltzed up to the stage and handed the man a CD, Kurt laughed at his friends constant readiness to perform. She sang 'The Wizard and I' from Wicked and the whole place was stunned. Not only was this girl gorgeous (thank you Kurt for dressing her), but she was sickly talented.

After Artie, Quinn, Puck, Tina and Sam had all performed, Kurt figured it was his turn, until he saw the shadow of someone else walking onto the stage and figured he would go after Finn.

If only Kurt had noticed that this guy was too short to be Finn.

The guy began swaying to the opening piano refrain of "That's All", and Kurt was being nudged and screamed at to look onstage. When he looked up he couldn't believe what he saw.

_I can only give you love that lasts forever_

_And a promise to be near each time you call_

_And the only heart I own_

_For you and you alone_

_That's all_

_That's all_

_I can only give you country walks in springtime_

_And a hand to hold when leaves begin to fall_

_And a love whose burning light_

_Will warm the winter's night_

_That's all_

_That's all_

_There are those I am sure who have told you_

_They would give you the world for a toy_

_All I have are these arms to enfold you  
>And a love even time can't destroy<em>

_If you're wondering what I'm asking in return, dear_

_You'll be glad to know that my demands are small_

_Say it's me that you'll adore_

_For now and evermore_

_That's all_

_That's all_

Kurt was shocked. He sprinted towards the stage and embraced his boyfriend with all of the strength in his body, hoping that this wasn't a dream and needed physical evidence that Blaine was here. Blaine kissed his cheek as Kurt asked, "What are you doing here!"

Blaine laughed, "Well I could always go home if u wanted me to I just fig..." he was cut off when Kurt squeezed him tighter and begged him not to go.

Blaine laughed "Babe I'm not going anywhere, after finals I asked my mom if I could come here to look at some colleges, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. I came to see you perform!"

Kurt could only stare at this amazing boy who had flown all the way to New York just to see him compete. Then Kurt realized that he could finally walk hand in hand down a New York street and see times square with the person he loved. He kissed Blaine and the shorter boy almost fell from shock, one minute Kurt seemed to have his mind lost in thought, now they were kissing.

Blaine could get used to that.

He heard a throat clear as Kurt's choir director glared at him. "Hello Blaine, mind telling us why you're not at Dalton?" Blaine explained how he had finished his finals and didn't really want to stick around to be alone at Dalton's prom, so he used his mother's frequent flyer points to get a discounted rate on a flight, and was staying at his uncle's apartment only a few blocks away from the group's hotel.

Kurt really had an issue believing that Blaine was here, and they spent the rest of the night in each others' arms, watching the others perform. When the night ended, Blaine walked with the group back to their hotel, and kissed Kurt sweetly before letting the girls take over and bring him into the hotel.

As Blaine arrived at his uncle's place, he felt a buzz from his pocket and smiled at the message.

**what did I do to deserve you? -K**

Blaine really questioned what HE had done to deserve Kurt. He remembered back to the first time he had seen Kurt Hummel, almost 7 months ago.

**you called for a hero, and I was available -B**

Kurt looked at the message quizzically before remembering the song he sang at Invitationals back in November. He didn't even realize that Blaine was there, but Kurt realized that Blaine really was the hero to save him. Save him from his loneliness, his fears, everything, and he had no idea how he could ever thank him for that. He typed back quickly,

**I love you so much Blaine, I can never truly thank you for everything you've done for me-for saving me. now get some sleep, I love you babe xoxo -K**

Before dozing off to sleep, Kurt checked his phone for any last messages, and he then saw that he had gotten a response from Blaine.

**forever. xox -B**


	11. Chapter 11

**HI GUYS OHMIGOD IN CASE YOU DIDN'T WATCH YESTERDAY KURT AND BLAINE KISSED IN THE PROMO FOR EPISODE 5AND I THOUGHT THAT THOSE 60 SECODS WERE BETTER THAN THE WHOLE EPISODE EXCEPT FOR DAMIAN! OK SO THERE IS GONNA BE ABOUT 2/3 MORE CHAPTERS AND I THINK TOMORROW IS GONNA BE A SUPER SHORT FILLER PEICE...BUT IT'LL BE GOOD AND MAKE EVERYTHING AMAZING. IM SAD THIS IS ENDING BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL CONTINUE YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT ON MY NEXT PEICE-SO TELL ME IDEAS ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT THAT PEICE TO BE! I NEED INSPIRATION FROM MY LOYAL READERS! **

**ok enough talking-enjoy the story!**

New Directions had placed 4th at Nationals, a title they were all extremely content with, especially because Vocal Adrenaline had come in 9th. The team felt victorious over their long-superior enemy and went out to celebrate. After long deliberation about where to go, the kids wanted to take in Times Square one last time before they left, so they all headed over and found places on the large set of red stairs. Kurt and Blaine sat in a comfortable silence, just being with each other.

"I can't wait until we can do this everyday." Kurt said, nuzzling further into the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine simply murmured what Kurt figured was a yes, but inside of Blaine's head he was trying to figure out a way to tell Kurt that their future in New York would be facing an extremely large obstacle.

Kurt walked with Rachel and several other members of New Directions as they entered the Dalton auditorium for Blaine's graduation. The Warblers sang "Time of Your Life" dedicated to the graduates and Kurt saw how sad Blaine was about leaving this place. These boys were his family, and dorming together all these years had made it all the harder to leave and get used to life without each other.

Kurt could see something else in Blaine's eyes, but he figured it was just sentimental stuff. What Kurt didn't know was that in the next half hour, their relationship would be pitted against the ultimate test, and there was nothing Blaine could do to avoid it.

Kurt watched as a few familiar faces from Dalton had their names called to receive their diploma and where they were headed was announced. Kurt was so excited to hear that Blaine would be going to NYU to study music, but as his boyfriend was called up to the podium, Kurt heard  
>"Blaine Anderson, Michigan University Full Scholarship-Music".<p>

He saw all of his friends whip their heads to face him and he could only see white. Blaine looked back at him and saw the absolute apathetic, blank stare across his face, that soon morphed into one of hurt and betrayal as he steadied to his feet and walked out of the auditorium, leaving the red rose he had brought for Blaine laying on the ground.

Kurt was heartbroken. _How could Blaine not tell him that he had made his choice with Michigan! He knew that Blaine was considering it, but he seemed so set with NYU? What had changed his mind? But most importantly, where did this leave them?_ Kurt knew that long distance relationships were nothing but strain and heartbreak, and he didn't want that to happen with Blaine-he meant too much to Kurt. He needed to talk to Blaine, and soon.

Once the remainder of the students had received their diplomas and the commencement address had finished, Blaine was one of the first ones out. The second he got to his seat he had seen Kurt walking out the door and wanted nothing more than to stop him. So once the ceremony had finished, he walked out of the large doors, avoiding his family, and found his boyfriend in the arms of his best friends, sobbing. Blaine felt his heart crack into hundreds of pieces because he couldn't believe he had done this to the boy he loved more than anyone in the world.

Rachel saw him and got up, urging Mercedes to do the same. Blaine sat down and took Kurt's hands. 

"Please look at me" Blaine asked desperately, needed something else to connect him to Kurt.

Kurt lifted his head and revealed red, puffed and tear stained eyes, and Blaine couldn't stand to look at him so dejected, so he pulled him into a tight hug. 

"Why are you leaving me?" Kurt murmured through the embrace, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer. 

"My parents would rather me go somewhere with full tuition than have to pay, I begged as hard as I could babe, I fought for us. I swear I did. But we can make this work, it's us. We can get through this. We have breaks and we can skype every night, just don't give up on us that easy, please"

Blaine was begging. He didn't want Kurt to leave him, even if the situation seemed a bit dire, Blaine had full confidence that they could make it. He knew that Kurt was leaving for New York in the middle of June tto ready his, Rachel and Finn's apartment, and to get used to the feel of New York. That means that if Kurt was going to end things, he was going to do it soon. Blaine couldn't believe that he was actually readying himself to break up with Kurt, who he thought he would be with forever.

Kurt looked at him, and Blaine knew what was coming next.

"What does this mean for us then? Long distance will tear us apart I know it. And what if you find a guy in Michigan that you like more than me, I'd never know Blaine. Just please don't make me break my own heart, just tell me now if this is it." Kurt choked out, barely audible. 

"Heyhey that could never happen. I never want to be with anyone but you, believe that PLEASE. I would never want to purposely hurt you, EVER. theres nothing I hate more in this world than seeing you sad. We can make this work I swear. It's us, we can do anything. Just come on and have a little faith. I know you and me can do anything. Please don't leave me Kurt."  
>Blaine had started crying and needed to do something-anything to make Kurt stay. <p>

"OK," Kurt said, trying to convince himself that this would work. "We can do this, you're right. I never want to say goodbye to you Blaine, just please, we need to make this work. I don't think I can live without you."

Suddenly, Blaine was kissing him. This kiss wasn't sweet or short, it was urgent and passionate and seemed to say everything that wasn't being said. The boys then separated, tearstained and exhausted to go find Blaine's family and Kurt's friends.

****2 WEEKS LATER****

Kurt was leaving for New York tomorrow and he was just finished packing away everything he thought he would need. Blaine was there helping him label boxes and lug them into his dad's truck. 

Carol had called Kurt to go to the market with her and he had told Blaine to stick around and ask Finn if he needed any help. Blaine didn't think he would because he already had Puck and Mike helping him pack, so why get in the way of their system? So Blaine decided this would be a perfect time for a surprise.

When Kurt returned, he called up to Blaine but got no response. _That's weird,_ he thought, _his cars still here._

He walked up the stairs and saw his door was closed. He pushed it open and gasped.

Blaine had lit about 30 candles around the room and was standing there, waiting for Kurt, before turning on his iPod and holding his hand out to Kurt.

"May I have this dance?" he asked shyly, before pulling Kurt close and began twirling him around, earning a laugh from the other boy.

As they slowed, Blaine began singing along with the song, singing so only Kurt could hear

_Its time for us to part_

_It's best for us to part_

_Oh, but I love you_

_Oooh, I love you_

_Take care of yourself_

_I'll miss you_

_It's time for us to part_

_Although it breaks my heart_

_Oh, but I love you_

_Ooooh, I love you_

_Take care of yourself_

_I love you_

"You're so amazing" Kurt whispered into Blaine's shoulder.

"I wanted to make this something to remember me by" Blaine responded before kissing him sweetly.

"This is just one of the things I'll remember, I love you so much" Kurt responded after they separated.

The boys stayed in Kurt's room, dancing around Kurt's room in a comfortable silence, revealing in each other for what seemed to be the last time for a while.

When Blaine had to leave, Burt and Carole had let them alone to take however long they needed. Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug and never wanted to let go. He nestled his head into Kurt's neck, taking in the scent of vanilla and mint that was familiarly Kurt. After a half hour of standing in their embrace and a mixture of light and urgent kisses, Blaine really had to go. Both boys were crying and Blaine whispered to him, 

"I love you so much Kurt, never forget that. Call me before you get on the plane okay?" Kurt nodded through his tears and held Blaine's hand as tight as he could, it being the last thing he could do to feel Blaine. 

Burt placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and said, "kiddo, he's gotta go. You can talk to him tomorrow." Burt looked at Blaine and the shorter boy could see how much it was paining Burt to see Kurt like this. Blaine kissed the intertwined hand before letting go and walking towards his car.

"I love you." Kurt whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. Blaine's car drove away down the road and into the darkness, until there was nothing left but streetlights and silence.

Burt patted his son's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "Get some sleep pal, big day tomorrow". Kurt nodded.

_Tomorrow he would start his life without Blaine._

**get out the tissues I know…**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS! OK SO THIS IS REALLY BITTERSWEET BECAUSE THIS MORNING I WROTE THE EPILOGUE OF THIS STORY. THIS IS NOT THE EPILOGUE, BUT STILL. I'M REALLY GONNA MISS THIS. **

**ALSO! UPTOWN GIRL WAS RELEASED THE OTHER DAY AND IM IN LOVE WITH IT BECAUSE CURT MEGA IS AMAZING AND GRANT GUSTIN IS HOOTTT. **

**OK ALSO! A REMINDER … IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ONE OF YOUR IDEAS INTO A STORY PLEASE PM OR REVIEW. I REALLY WANT TO KEEP WRITING BUT I NEED INSPIRATION! IT CAN BE AN IDEA, A SONG, A CONCEPT, BASED ON A PICTURE – OR EVEN A GROUP OF WORDS!**

**ok enjoy!**

The next morning, the Hummel-Hudsons and the Berrys were at the airport to see their children off.

Kurt looked back behind him, waiting one minute, just to see if maybe _- just maybe,_ Blaine would come chasing after him like in one of those romantic comedies. But no, this was reality, and he said his goodbyes to Blaine last night for who knows how long. It hurt Kurt's heart to realize it, but he had to look forward. He was about to start his life in New York, and nothing could stop him. 

He walked into the terminal and towards his future.

It took a week for Rachel, Finn and Kurt to be completely settled into their cramped apartment in the village. Rachel and Finn had been _'forced_' to share a room, which neither of them had a problem with, and Kurt had his own room at the opposite end of the place. The apartment joined together in the center with a small kitchen area and pretty spacious living area, where Burt had graciously left an extremely large flat screen TV. It wasn't the classiest of places in New York, but it was quaint, and it was theirs.

It took about 4 full days for Kurt to unpack, and he had one suitcase left. He unzipped it and looked surprisingly at the contents, one object in particular. There, lying on top of his sweaters was a small white envelope, with what Kurt immediately recognized as Blaine's handwriting. Printed on the front of the letter was

**DO NOT OPEN UNTIL YOU ARRIVE IN NEW YORK CITY**

Kurt laughed, _Blaine was always so weird_, but Kurt loved it. He opened the letter and pulled out a sheet of loose-leaf paper. It read...

_Hi babe,_

_I miss you like crazy, and you haven't even left yet. I told Finn to slip this into one of your suitcases, and if you're reading this, he obviously is good at following directions. Anyway, I miss you so much but __LOOK AROUND YOU KURT,__ you're in New York. Like you've always dreamed, like we've always dreamed. I never doubted for one second that you would make it there, and I'm so proud of you. I know it's a big deal leaving little old Lima and your dad, but you're so strong and he's always a phone call away. I wish more than anything that I could be there with you, and so on June 19th, you're gonna get a little something sent to you to remind you of how much I love you. I love you and I always will Kurt. Never doubt that for a second. I would never do anything to mess this up, it's the best thing that's ever happened to me- you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I have to finish packing now, but I know you'll probably be calling me in about 30 seconds, so I'll talk to you then babe._

_I love and miss you like crazy,_

_Love ALWAYS,_

_your Blaine_

_xoxo_

Kurt's throat grew dry and tears welled up in his eyes because he missed Blaine so much and yes, he was already dialing the phone to tell him how much he loved him.

He asked what Blaine was sending him, and his boyfriend only replied

"your gonna have to wait 3 days, but don't worry you're gonna love it."

Kurt accepted it and the boys stayed on the phone for another 2 hours just talking.

Kurt was counting down the hours until he would get ..._something_, from his boyfriend. Hopefully it would smell like him...Kurt missed the amazingly musky smell of Blaine and he needed it like air.

Kurt had been talking with Blaine every night and felt pangs in heart when he saw Rachel and Finn go off on romantic adventures in the city. They always had invited him along, but he knew they wanted the alone time-so he usually declined.

Tonight, the two were off to walk through the city and have some dinner, but they didn't even bother asking Kurt, because they knew that today was the day Blaine's present was coming -and it hadn't arrived all day, and so Kurt hadn't left the house, nor was he planning to.

At about 8, Kurt had ordered a pizza.

At about 8:30, Kurt finished the pizza.

At about 9, Kurt was growing impatient and he decided to call Blaine.

"Hello?" the other boy answered.

"Where is this present?" Kurt asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well hello to you to babe. I'm_ awesome_, thanks for asking! And how are you?"

"Hello Blaine, I'm glad you're _awesome_ because I'm a little on edge because I've been waiting for whatever this thing is, to get here!"

Blaine laughed.

"Just be patient, I'm sure it'll get there. _It better get there_, but when you get it you're gonna love it, at least I hope so. So where are you? What are you doing?"

"I'm at home-_where I've been all day_, waiting for this damn package to get here...and what are _you_ doing?" Kurt asked.

"I'm driving to Breadstix, Brittany brought me there the other day and I realized that it's kinda addicting, so we're going again-say hi Brit"

"HI KURTIE I MISS YOU! Are you having fun in New York? Is Rachel like, alive? Ugh I'm coming to visit soon I swear!" Kurt laughed at his friend and then heard rustling at the other end.

"Blaine? Britt? You guys still there?" Kurt yelled into the receiver, but no luck. He would just have to wait.

He waited another hour, and nothing. When suddenly, the buzzer sounded, someone- _or something_ was downstairs. He answered the buzz and was dejected when he heard Rachel's voice. 

"Boo come down here I forgot the key I need you to open the door." She sounded weird, but Kurt brushed it off, she was probably just drunk.

"OK, be down in a sec" Kurt answered as he walked out the door.

He walked down the 4 flights of stairs, which he had just gotten used to conquering everyday, and opened the large steel door to see Rachel and Finn talking to a blonde girl. Rachel's face lit up when she saw him and the blonde turned around. _It was Brittany._

Kurt squealed and ran towards the girl, pulling her into a huge hug.

"OHMYGOD Britt what are you doing here! I just talked to you, like, an hour ago! I thought you were going to Breadstix with -"

Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

**PREVIOUSLY...**

Kurt squealed and ran towards the girl, pulling her into a huge hug.

"OHMYGOD Britt what are you doing here! I just talked to you like an hour ago! I thought you were going to Breadstix with -"

Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder.

Kurt closed his eyes, _this wasn't real_. While waiting for that damn present he had fallen asleep and it was all a dream.

"Blaine" he whispered.  
>He wouldn't be able to handle it if it was just Finn, or anyone but Blaine. He didn't want to turn around, just in case it wasn't him and his hopes would be absolutely crushed. When suddenly he heard a voice.<p>

"Hi you".

Kurt couldn't breathe, but he felt the tears coming. He turned around and there was Blaine. _In the flesh._ He looked at the gorgeous, radiant smile coming from his loving boyfriend, and heard him say 'Kurt?' is a concerned voice when everything went black.

When he finally came to, his vision was blurry and he could see the shadow of a figure sitting right next to him, staring intently.

"Oh thank god," the figure said, "Kurt baby it's me. I'm here ok?"

"B-Blaine?" Kurt stuttered.

"Yes baby it's me. You fainted, but I caught you before you hit the ground. We're in your apartment. Rachel, Finn and Brittany are here. Are you alright?" Blaine asked with both a reassuring and concerned tone in his voice.

"Yeah-yeah I'm okay. I just- can't believe you're actually here."

With that, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed his hair. It had only been 11 days, but those days were full of heartache on both of the boys.

Once Kurt realized that this was actually real, which happened when he finally smelt the amazing scent that was Blaine, he looked at the other boy.

"So, what does this mean? Is this just a visit or...are you?" Kurt didn't want to finish the sentence. He knew the answer, this was just a visit. Blaine was going to Michigan in September and Kurt could do nothing to stop him.

"My mom saw how much of a worthless wreck I was without you and realized that I would probably fail out of Michigan if I never left my bed to eat or go to my classes. So we sat down and had a talk, and she said if I could find a place to live, that I could accept the offer to NYU. Dorming is _so expensive_ here though, I don't know how I'm gonna find somewhere. Britt has a place out here, so she said that I could come out and live with her if I wanted, but Santana apparently is living there too, and she has clearly expressed her opinion about our living situ-"

"Live here. OHMIGOD. Blaine live here! It's perfect! Please! You could split rent and that means we would all have to pay a little bit less and there's room in my room, I'd just have to move my stuff but oh god I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Blaine could only laugh at how adorable Kurt was, but he honestly couldn't believe this was happening. Kurt had just asked him to live together, not obviously in the sense that they were getting married, but it was still a step up from where they were last week.

"Are you kidding? Really? I mean, are you sure you have the space? I would never want to be a burden, you really don't have to move your stuff, _oh god_ you're already moved in I would just be changing things and I wouldn't want to do that, and there's not a bed for me! I mean I wouldn't mind a couch but I mean you all probably have a system and...really? You want me to move in?"

Kurt kissed him and that shut him up, and made him realize that if it was the other way around, Blaine would move everything he owns into a storage unit if Kurt needed somewhere to live, and this was his way of saying that.

"I don't mind moving my stuff, we have no system established other than we order takeout almost every other day and chaos, and there's room in my bed. I would never make you sleep on the couch-unless you do something to make me mad, which would never last very long anyway."

Blaine smiled the biggest smile possible, he and Kurt were finally going to get to live their dream together, and Blaine knew that he never wanted to be separated from Kurt again for the rest of his life.

That night, Blaine had gotten in contact with his family, who said they would be calling the Hummel-Hudsons just to make sure everyone was fine with Blaine moving in and taking an even quarter of the rent, which naturally, they were. Mrs. Anderson would be driving to New York with the rest of Blaine's things in a few weeks, and then she would leave her son to face the big city with the love of his life by his side. She knew there was something extraordinarily special between the two, and had fully believed Blaine's claim that they would be married one day.

At a little past midnight, after sending Brittany home to her apartment and once the couples had resided to their corresponding bedrooms, Blaine laid in bed with Kurt in his arms. Kurt had never felt as safe as he did in that moment. He had Blaine with him in the most amazing city in the world, and everything was right in his life. He thought to himself,

'If you think about it - Kurt Hummel has had a pretty good year'

**HI GUYS! I KNOW THESE PAST 2 CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN KINDA SHORT, BUT WE'RE COMING DOWN TO THE HOME STRETCH – 1 CHAPTER LEFT.**

**I WANNA THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR NEVER-ENDING SUPPORT. I LOVE YOU GUYS AND YOU ALWAYS BRIGHTEN MY DAY!**

**AGAIN REMINDING YOU THAT IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA/PICTURE/SONG THAT YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A STORY AROUND, PLEASEE SEND IT TO ME AND ILL DEFINITELY WRITE IT UP!**

**I LOVE WRITING THIS STUFF, I JUST NEED INSPIRATION! **


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Kurt paced nervously around the lounge of the apartment that he had shared with Blaine, Rachel and Finn for over 5 years. None of them ever wanted to leave because it was an amazingly reasonable price and they had gotten so accustomed to the company, that they never wanted it to be gone.

It was a chilly March night in 2017, and tonight Blaine would be graduating grad school with a bachelors degree in music and education. Kurt knew how hard Blaine had worked to get there, because he had witnessed all of the sleepless nights spent in front of his textbooks.

Kurt knew that tonight was a special night for Blaine, but he had a special plan that he knew would change their lives forever.

To say that Kurt Hummel was nervous would be the understatement of the year. As he waited for Blaine to get home, which was bound to be any second now, he flicked a small black box around in his coat pocket-just to make sure it was still there and ohmygod he was actually going to propose to Blaine.

He heard a set of keys from outside and heard the lock jingle, so he acted cool and sat on the couch, flipping open an available People magazine. He heard Blaine walk over and place a kiss on his temple before plopping down next to him.

"Are you excited?" Kurt asked, trying to keep his voice as calm as humanly possible.

"Yeah, actually. I don't know I woke up this morning and something just felt different, but in an amazing way. Like something amazing was gonna happen today." Blaine said, an awestruck look on his face. Kurt panicked

He knows. HOW COULD HE KNOW? Rachel. Rachel must've told him. I can't believe her! Ugh now he's waiting for it! But no... play it cool Hummel, just go with your plan and see if he plays along.

"So I recorded a new demo today! I've been working with this amazing songwriter and he needed a voice to record his song, so he asked if I would!" Kurt said cheekily. Kurt had began working at a large-scale recording studio in midtown about a year ago and loved his job, especially because it allowed him to do stuff like this.

He handed Blaine his iPod and smiled nervously as Blaine placed the headphones in his ears.

As the song started, Blaine stood up from the couch and began pacing, listening intently to the gorgeous tone of his boyfriend's voice.

Forever can never be long enough for me

To feel like I've had long enough with you

Forget the world now we won't let them see

But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted

Love has surely shifted my way

Marry Me

Today and every day

Marry Me

If I ever get the nerve to say

Hello in this cafe

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Together can never be close enough for me

To feel like I am close enough to you

You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you

And you're beautiful

Now that the wait is over

And love and has finally shown him my way

Marry me

Today and every day

Marry me

If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Promise me

You'll always be

Happy by my side

I promise to

Sing to you

When all the music dies

And marry me

Today and everyday

Marry me

If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe

Say you will

Mm-hmm

Say you will

Marry me

Blaine listened for about two minutes until the song was finished, and he absolutely loved it. Kurt's voice was phenomenal and breathtaking, as always.

Blaine turned to face Kurt and was met with the image of Kurt on one knee, shaking at how nervous he was.

Blaine gasped. He knew what this was and he couldn't believe it. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kurt, he had known that years ago-but now it all seemed so real. As he looked adoringly into the other boy's eyes, Kurt began to talk.

"Blaine, everyone says that you can't find your soul mate at 17, but sometimes, there's that one occasion-an exception. When I first met you in senior year, you literally swept me off my feet-and pulled me to the ground. But you never knew that I'd fallen for you months before then. I first heard you sing and...I felt something -different, in me. Like something had changed. I never would have imagined that sneaking into your performance because of Rachel Berry would lead me to where I am- where we are, right now. I never thought in a million years that I would find someone like you, and there you were. You make me want to be a better, stronger person for you. If there's a god up there, I'd thank him for sending you to me every day. I never want to live without you around. I want us to be together everyday until we get old and weak and you have to feed me soup, and I want us to just be together and make each other happy for the rest of our lives. If you don't want this PLEASE stop me now, because I don't know if I can keep going if you're just going to reject me..."

Blaine had tears in his eyes, because everything Kurt had just said was an exact image of what he wanted for the rest of his life, and the fact that Kurt was putting himself down and getting ready for rejection absolutely broke Blaine's heart. He sunk down to his knees so he was at the same level as this gorgeous man who he was completely completely in love with.

"Now you stop that. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life, and there's nobody I want to spend my life with unless its you."

Kurt began to well up, but quickly composed himself. He spoke softly, almost mutely,

"Well then, Blaine Everett Anderson, will you marry me?"

Blaine kissed him so quickly that he didn't even remember that he really hadn't given Kurt an answer. He broke away from the kiss as calmly as he possibly could and rested his forehead against Kurt's. The other boy laughed, somewhat nervously but still excitedly,

"So can I take that as a yes?"

"Yes."

After the two went to Blaine's graduation ceremony, where they told Finn, Rachel and Blaine's mom about the engagement, they returned back to the apartment. Rachel and Finn had gone out to dinner and Blaine's mom was staying with her brother uptown. The two were alone and they sat in bed, watching late night reruns of Friends and cuddling with each other, as they had been doing for almost 6 years.

Blaine looked up at his beautiful fiance and cuddled into him tighter. Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine's temple and nuzzled him closer.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you"

Blaine said quietly, reveling in the idea that this was real; he and Kurt were going to be married.

Kurt looked down at him,

"Promise you'll never leave me?"

His voice was nervous and scared, but inside he knew that what he and Blaine had was almost never found, and they'd be together forever.

Blaine looked up at him and stroked his jaw lightly,

"Never."

It was a simple response, but meant everything.

Kurt's next question, he already knew the answer to, but still needed to hear it.

"Promise you'll always love me? even when I'm old and sick and drive you crazy?"

Blaine laughed.

"I'll love you forever Kurt Hummel."

**that's it guys. its all over! I thank you all so much for always supporting the story and I hope you loved it as much as I did!**

**if you want more stories from me, PM OR LEAVE AN IDEA IN THE REVIEWS AND I WILL DEFINITELY WRITE IT. the more ideas you post, the more stories you'll get. it can be a song, an idea, a full-fledged idea, a picture …anything! I just need inspiration from my lovely followers! **

**love you guys**


End file.
